Rebuilding a family
by jessica-rabbit15
Summary: Set when Dom is released from prison.About the original team and how dom and letty got together
1. Returning home

A/N: this is for fun only i don't have the rights to these characters or the movie's. This is also my first fanfic, and while i do appreciate constructive criticism please be kind.

As he stepped out of the car and looked at the house he grew up in, a sense of fear washed over him. It had been 2 years since he had seen it, as well as the people who have been occupying it all this time.

"Yo Dom! You gunna come inside or what?" Vince asked as he headed up the front steps.

" ya sorry man I was just……"

" enjoying the freedom!" Vince jumped in

"something like that" Dom replied with a nervous smile.

The truth was this very terrifying man was quite terrified himself. Memories of the last time he saw his baby sister kept replaying in his mind as he walked up the front steps and into the house they once shared with their parents.

_Flashback Mia is 17 Dom is 20_

" _what are you talking about?" she couldn't believe the words that just came out of her older brothers mouth_

" _Mia I mean it I don't want you coming here anymore!" Dom shot Mia his all to familiar hard headed big brother look._

" _Dom I just lost my father , the only parent I have ever known , and now you're saying I can't see you for 5 years!" Tears began to swirl around Mia's eyes as she tried to fight them back_

"_Mia…:" Dom tried to find the words to console the only family member he had left but he just couldn't find the words. Luckily he didn't have to because Mia cut him off_

"_I don't understand all we have left is each other . How can you just shut me out when we need each other the most" Her stubborn emotions were now completely ignoring her head as the mascara streamed down her face._

_A very broken hearted Dom looked at his sister and wanted more than anything to take those words back. But he somehow managed to keep it together._

"_I'm not shutting you out Mia I'll still call and write I just don't want you coming here and seeing me like this. And it's not just you I'm not letting anyone for the team come here." _

_Mia began to understand , he wasn't trying to hurt her he was just trying to spare her the heartache of seeing him like that. The sight of him was causing her pain , he had a black eye , a fat lip and a nasty cut above his eyebrow. And she'd bet a lot a money that the other guy looked a hell of a lot worse. But what killed her the most was she was unable to touch him. She wanted so badly to hug her older brother_

"_I understand" she mumble in a very soft crackling voice._

" _and you know I'm not all you have left. I know Vince will look out for you, and Letty is more of a sister to you than a best friend."_

_Mia just nodded , everything he was saying was true they were also her family, but nobody could fill the void Dom left._

"_However if you need a shoulder to cry on , Leon would be better than Letty." Dom chuckled as Mia looked at him a let out a little laugh_

"_times up Torreto." as the guard approached to take him away Mia began to sob uncontrollably and Dom knew she would listen and not come back. There was no goodbyes just silence as the guard walked dom out of the visitation area leaving mia heartbroken and alone._

So now here he was ,standing in the entrance of his old family anxiously wanting to hug his baby sister but also scared of her reaction.

"v is that you" Mia yelled from the kitchen

Vince shot Dom a sly smile before replying " yeah and a brought a friend home"

Mia popped her head around the corner and dropped the cup she was holding " OH MY GOD DOM!" she screamed not caring about the glass and iced tea that had spilled all over the kitchen floor, she ran and leapt into his arms.

" hey Mia" he said softly squeezing her as tight as he could the fear quickly leaving him.

"oww! Dom you hurting me" mia managed to get out between short breathes

"sorry" he smiled as he let her go a little. He couldn't believe how much she had changed. his baby sister was now a young women. She was taller and her hair was longer, and he could only pray that vince kept his promise in keeping her protected from scumbags.

Suddenly mia snapped out of it and pushed out of Dom's grasp "Oh my god you didn't break him out did you?" she asked fearfully as she looked at Vince shaking her finger . Both guys couldn't help but laugh Mia was always thinking the worst of them and they always gave her a reason to.

" no Mia I got out early on good behaviour and I wanted it to be a surprise.

" well I'm very surprised, especially because _you_ got out on _good behaviour" _she laughed as she threw her arm around her brothers shoulder .Both Vince and Dom couldn't help but laugh with her.

the next few hours were spent with Mia making lunch for dom and Vince, as well as catching dom up on the business of the store and garage, until they were interrupted by two roaring engines pulling into the driveway.

" oh my god " Mia said as she jumped up with a grin on her face "they are going to flip out"

Dom didn't even have to ask ,he hadn't been gone that long, he knew who it was. Suddenly the front door swung open as Leon barged in laughing , Dom chuckled a little to himself as he noticed Leons beard. That's new he thought to himself however the rest of leon looked like his same scruffy self.

"Leon you are such an idiot no wonder you can't keep a girlfriend." Letty entered the house while laughing at him

" I don't have a girlfriend because I _choose to be single._"

" ya what ever! SHOT GUN" letty yelled as she ran to the TV

" aww! no fair" leon whined, he knew that _shot gun _meant the good controller to the play station. He sulked down beside her and they began to play.

mia and vince just stood there seeing how long it would take them to notice, dom on the other hand was in complete shock. That cannot be Letty, he thought, I mean sure she was pretty before he went away but now she was Gorgeous. It was taking everything in him to keep his eyes form popping out. Her hair was still long and dark but the curl had relaxed to a wave. He curves had filled out a little more than the last time he seen her her teenage girl body had developed into a womens body. He hoped vince was protecting here as well, because that was a type of body that got attention, and if letty was the same he knew it was unwanted attention. He couldn't help but laugh as he watched her and leon bicker and taunt each other as they played.

"you are dead!so very very dead!" leon threatened as his elbow nudge letty's.

"Bring it on Bitch. You aint got nothing on me.'' letty replied playfully

"eehhm" vince cleared his throat getting a little impatient, leon and letty turned their heads and their jaws dropped.


	2. Getting reacquainted

A/N: I do not own any of these characters this is just for fun. Thanks for the reviews I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"no fucking way" Letty yelled as her eyes landed on dom

"holy shit welcome back brother" Leon said as he jumped up to greet dom "hey man its good to see you'' dom said as the two friends hugged. Dom couldn't help but glance at letty who was still sitting on the floor in shock.

"hey man I though you still had three years left?" Leon asked very confused

"good behaviour" dom replied glancing at letty again who had now gotten up an was walking towards him.

" Good behaviour!! You didn't go and turn into a boy scout on us did ya?" letty asked laughing a little as she stopped inches way from him

" hardly" dom replied whith a devilish before open his arms to her "hey let" letty accepted his embrace and couldn't believe how strong he had become. She smiled at him as she pulled away "good to have you back"

The week seemed to fly by for dom, getting reacquainted with the business his father left behind . Mia had done a really good job keeping the store running, and the vince leon and letty kept the garage as one of the top ones in town. He was enjoying getting reacquainted with his friends as well he was relieved that none of them were mad that he didn't let them see him. He didn't know why he thought they would be he knew they understood, that's how strong their friendship was. Dom was going over the books when letty caught his eye as she walked past him, and once again he found himself fighting the urge to stare. All week he had been catching himself staring at letty, he really hope nobody else noticed him drooling over the once pain in the ass tomboy. Ok she was still a pain in the ass tomboy but he wouldn't change one thing about her.

_Flashback Mia and Letty are sixteen dom is nineteen _

_Dom walked up the steps of his house after a long day at the garage, he could hear giggling coming from inside. He stepped inside at headed towards the kitchen, the giggling began to get louder. "great mia's got one of her annoying friends over." he thought to himself ,before he saw her. "Wow! Now she's hot!" he thought to himself . Even though he couldn't quite see her face he was very much intrigued by this girl . She had nice curves for him to hold onto, long dark wavy hair that rested just past her shoulders, and golden skin that he thought would feel nice against his. As he got closer to the kitchen he couldn't help but feel this girl was familiar somehow. "maybe I've seen her at the races. Hopefully that's it! It would make it a lot easier to hit on her, all those racer chasers love me. I know mia and I have a deal where I'm not supposed to date her friends but for this girl I have to make an exception." _

"_Dom" Mia had snapped him out of his thoughts" are you just gunna stand there like an idiot or are you going to welcome Letty home?" _

_Dom's head exploded, it was LETTY! As letty turned to face him with a smile he almost fell over in shock._

"_hey welcome home" he actually managed to hide his shock and embarrassment quite well._

"_thanks It's good to be back.'' she walked over to the table and sat down , dom joined her and felt like a fool for wanting to jump her bones a minute ago._

" _how was Peurto Rico?" dom was praying that she didn't notice him checking out earlier_

"_it was fun, the summer vacation seemed to fly by. However my family was…. Well my family." _

_Dom laughed a little, he new letty wasn't a big fan of her old fashioned grandparents she had been visiting for the past 3 months. _

"_if you guys aren't going to help with dinner get the hell out." mia glared at them. Dom and letty laughed and headed to the living room. Mia was such a freak when it came to cooking she enjoyed the peace, and almost drifted off into her own little world , they understood though it was the same way with them and cars._

" _I got a new game while you were away, do you want to play." dom nodded towards the playstation_

"_shot gun" was all letty said as she headed to the couch . Dom couldn't help but chuckle as well as check out her ass. "oh god this is bad." he thought to himself as plunked down beside her " this is letty she's not one of your random one night hook-ups, she deserves better than you can give her ." as letty got up to turn the game on Dom couldn't help but stare at the patch of skin that was showing due to the fact that her shirt had crept up a little. " wow she got fucking hot over the summer. Stop thinking of her like that . And defiantly stop looking at her like that." letty rejoined him on the couch and smiled for a brief second as she handed him the controller, she then turned away a focussed on the TV . " Ok you can still look just don't touch . Defiantly don't touch."_

"dom are you even listening to me." vice was waving his hand in front of dom's face

"honestly, No."

"what the hell were you just thinking about?"

"uhh, … racing."

"well then you should have been listening to me because as I was saying , tonight is race night ! Do you want to go?"

Dom pondered this question, I mean he did just get released from prison was and illegal activity the best thing right now. However that can't do anything if they don't catch him.

"ya man I'm in. But listen I have to step out for a bit ,I'll see you later." Dom said quickly as headed out of the garage before vince could ask what it was he had to do.

"Okay see ya." vince turned to mia " he's acting weird."

"he needs time to adjust to everything. Plus I think we need to realize he's different now. Something in there changed him." mia whispered so the others couldn't hear

"I know but I can't figure out if was for the better or not."

"dom" letty called as she ran after him, he turned around to face her. "where are you going?"

"there's just something I have to do." he was hoping she wouldn't ask

"can I come?"

"Why?"

" I need a break and I want to go for a car ride. So can I come." she flashed him that smile of hers

" Get in." how could he say no to that smile, he wondered if she knew the affect she had on him.

They got in the car a began to drive away " so where are we going?" letty asked curiously

"there's just a promise I made that I got to keep"

"a promise to who?"

"just a friend."

"since when do you have friends?"

" Oh that's a nice thing to say to your boss who let you leave work for no apparent reason." dom said playfully.

"I meant _besides us_. And maybe I just wanted to hang out with you ,did you ever think of that?"

This caught Dom's attention "I mean I haven't seen that much of you since you got out."

"letty we live and work together. We see each other 24/7"

" ya but we're always goofing around with the guys at home, or busy working on cars."

"so you missed me huh." dom shot her a playful grin, he knew she did and he knew she probably wouldn't admit it.

"just a little. Mia , Vince and Leon were the ones sulking around without you . Don't ask me why!" She returned his playful grin.

"ya I missed them too."

They both knew the words they spoke were not the words they actually meant. They did in fact miss each other very much , and they knew they didn't have say it out loud. It was almost as if they could read each others minds.

"so where are we going?" letty repeated

"you'll see soon enough."

20 minutes later Dom and letty pulled up to a rundown house. The paint was chipping, the windows were broken and junk scattered all over the front lawn.

"ok was your promise to buy crack?" Letty asked looking at the house

"No" Dom couldn't help but laugh "just stay in the car okay."

"umm no! This house looks pretty sketchy."

"Exactly! That's why you need to stay in car "

"Are you going inside?"

"Yes."

"Than so am I"

"No your not! Your staying in…" dom couldn't finish his sentence because letty was already getting out of the car. He knew there was no use arguing with her, she was as stubborn as he was.

"Alright but stay close to me Okay." he said as he joined her outside of the car.

Letty saw the protective look in his eyes and knew this wasn't the time to show off her independence.

They could hear shouting as they walked up the creaking steps. Dom knocked on the door and then had to wipe the dirt from it off his knuckles.

"okay who lives here?" letty was getting a bad feeling from this house

Before dom could answer a skinny man with fine shoulder length greasy hair opened the door. He had on faded blue jeans and a white shirt, or at least it looked like it used to be white. It was all stained and had holes in it.

"can I help you." the man slurred clearly drunk, and clearly checking out letty. Dom stepped in front of letty before answering

"Does Jesse Harris live here?"


	3. Jesse

A/N: again don't own anything.

**Letty's pov**

Jesse Harris who the hell's that? By the looks of this place and the creep I don't want to know. Dom what have gotten yourself into?

"Who's asking?" the creep asked, more like slurred what is he drunk, of course he is who wouldn't be at eleven in the morning.

"A friend of his fathers" there Dom goes throwing that _friend_ word around again. Well it obviously worked because he's motioning for us to come in, and Dom's giving me that protective look. I know! I know! stay close, instead of telling him this I'll just roll my eyes.

"JESSE!! Get your ass down here, you have guests." the creep yelled and walked into the most disgusting living room I have ever seen, and I live with three boys. There was and even creepier guy sitting on the couch with his arm around some half conscious chick, who could only be described as a crackwhore. Creepy guy number 2 is staring at me and if he wants to keep his eyes still in his head he better stop.

"hey" he yells at dom " how much for her?" okay forget his eyes I'm going for the jugular.

"trust me you can't afford her." that's your reply dom? How about the fact that I can't be bought jackass.

"and what makes you think that" this guy don't quit, and the only reason I'm not making him is because I don't want dom to get himself into anymore trouble than he already has.

"because you couldn't offer me all the money in the world for her." What? Did he really just say that, dom doesn't say things like that. I look over at him to try to make eye contact but he wont give it to me, instead him and creep number 2 are having a staring contest.

"how about a trade off?" he suggested nudging the crackwhore,

"look is Jesse here or not?" I asked hoping to put an end to this.

"JESSE!!!!" creep number 1 yelled again.

"COMING!" we heard someone yell as they came down the stairs. I glance over at Dom and his eyes still haven't left creep number 2's. Oh I get it they're playing the mines bigger than yours game.

"yeah?" the kid who I assume is this Jesse character asked . Dom's eyes finally left the creeps and scanned over jesse.

"hey I'm Dominic and this is Letty." he said pointing to me as i smiled .This kid looks as confused as I am " can we talk outside?" dom I think that's the best idea you've ever had this house is bad news for us buddy.

"ummm ….. Sure." jesse said as he headed to the front door, I began to follow but dom took one last look at creeps and the crackwhore. I guess creep number 2 took this as sign to open his stupid mouth again

"let me know if you change your mind" he said nudging the girl again. Dom placed his hand on my back a lead me to the door, I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of dom and that girl. I mean come on he would break that twig. We stood on the porch and Jesse looked a little nervous

"hey man if you live in the blue house down the road, and if this is about your front lawn…." Wow I think I'm going to like this kid what did he do to the lawn?

"your father was my cellmate in prison.'' that was the first time I heard dom talk about prison

"oh! So what do you want?" he asked sadly, this kid was breaking my heart and I just met him.

"your father asked me to check up on you when I got out." so that's why were here, that's what Dom's promise was.

"so you have, and now you can go'' dom didn't know how to reply and he glanced at me for help

"Well how have things been going for you?" I asked knowing exactly what it feels like to have someone you care about be in prison

"fine" was all he had to say and I could tell dom wasn't buying it

"do you like living here?" uh oh I know where he's going with this one and mia's not gunna like it.

"what choice do I have?"

"alright that's it! Go pack your stuff your coming home with us" man mia's gunna kill him

"what?" jesse laughed in dom's face

"I promised your dad I'd look out for you and I think I can do a better job of that if you lived with us. Now go"

"I just met you"

"I just met you and I'm inviting you into _my_ home. Who's taking the bigger risk here? Look you don't need bedroom furniture so just go pack everything else."

"alright, I guess anything's better than here." jesse went back inside leaving me and dom on the porch

"mia's gunna kill me" my thoughts exactly

"yep! I mean seriously dom you don't even know this kid!" I couldn't understand why he was doing this

"ya but I know what its like to lose a father." my heart began to ache, and I couldn't think of anything to say to him so we just stood there in silence. Jesse came back out with his stuff and started walking along the driveway towards the back of the house.

"hey were parked over there.'' I said pointing to dom's car

"wow cool car! But I got mine parked in the back." something about jesse reaction to the car was off. Most guys drool over tricked out cars, this kid acts like he see's them everyday. We got into the car and a white tricked out jetta came down the driveway. Holy shit the kids a racer, or a wannabe, either way I think this will work out well. I glanced over at Dom and his smile told me he was thinking the same thing.

**End of letty's pov**

As Dom drove home, Jesse followed and letty sat in silence. "So do you think we should bring the kid to the races tonight?" Letty just shrugged and remained silent.

"You mad at me'' He asked

"No I was just thinking that I probably won't go tonight." Dom looked over at her in shock. Letty loved the races.

"I don't feel like running into Alex." she explained but his shocked face went to confusion as he looked back at the road. He didn't know who Alex was, and was searching his brain to remember.

"Pull in here" Letty said pointing to strip mall

"Why" Dom asked as he pulled into the parking lot and found a parking space

"You'll see" was all she said as she jumped out of the car and headed into a pawn shop. Jesse pulled in beside him and gave Dom a confused look. All Dom could do is shrug he didn't know why they were there either. Besides he kept trying to remember who Alex was, then suddenly it hit him! He was a racer, Dom had never raced him, but he had partied with him. Why doesn't Letty want to see him?

"Alright let's go!" Letty hopped into the car and Dom was intrigued by the package she held.

"What's that?"

"It's going to keep your ass out of trouble."

"Okay so what is it?"

"It's a police scanner. The day after you came home I asked this guy to find one for me, and it came just in time for tonight."

"You're a genius!" Dom was extremely impressed with her

"Obviously!" she replied rolling her eyes "This way we can stay ahead of the cops, and reduce your chances of getting busted. You are still on parole after all."

Dom just smiled and couldn't imagine what he would do without her. She always was looking out for him just like he was for her.

**Dom's pov**

"Hey why don't you want to see Alex?" I always thought he was a cool guy

"We had a bad break up" BREAK UP? AS IN THEY WERE TOGETHER?. WHAT?WHEN?HOW?

"You didn't know we were dating did you?" okay get it together try not to act to jealous

"No I didn't. But I didn't know too much about your life while I was away, you barely wrote."

"Ya I know. I never knew what to write to you." how about hey Dom I miss you P.S I'm dating some moron.

"That's okay. How bad is a _bad_ break-up?" I swear to god if he hurt her

"I caught him with some racer chaser." she looks so sad, that fucker made her sad and now I'm going back to jail, cuz I'm gonna kill him.

"I'm sorry let."

"It's all good. It's not like I was in love with him or anything." that's a relief, why do I even care I can't go there, and she should be happy. She's had enough pain for one lifetime.

_** Flashback Letty is 15 and Dom is 18**_

"_Does__ it hurt?" he asked as he noticed her flinching while trying to get comfortable on the kitchen chair, it had been 6 weeks since it happened._

"_I'm fine!" Letty replied as she shot him a death glare_

"_I didn't ask if you were ok. I asked if it Hurt." now it was Dom's turn to give her a death glare but his said to cut the bullshit. _

_Letty sighed "I don't know"_

"_What do mean you don't know?"_

"_I think I'm in to much pain to feel anything else." Letty made eye contact with Dom and it was enough for him to know she wasn't talking about her pain from the injury. It was also enough for him to drop the subject, he knew she wasn't ready to talk about it yet._

"_You hungry?" he smiled at her _

"_Ya I'll just have some cereal or something." she replied as she tried to get up but was quickly stopped by Dom _

"_No no no! Just sit there and I'll make you some pancakes."_

"_that would be nice ." letty smiled at him , and dom saw the sweet side of her that rarely came out , he was beginning to wonder if he was the only one that had ever seen it._

_As Dom began to mix the pancakes he couldn't help but think of what Letty was going through. To lose your parents is one thing but the way she lost hers was messed up. Imagine waking in the middle of the night to loud cracking noises, and then going to check it out only to get shot in the stomach. He always knew he didn't live in the safest neighbourhood but he never thought burglars would break in to his neighbours house, let alone shoot them once they got caught. He'll probably never forget the look in her eyes when she woke up in the hospital and found out both her parents had died._

"_So since when do you cook?'' letty asked confused she had know Dom her whole life and she never knew he could cook._

"_I picked up a few things here and there" he chuckled a little "just don't tell Mia, she'll make me start making dinner."_

"_Hey man whatever keeps her occupied enough to stop bugging me is a good thing. Your secret is safe." Letty had been living there since it happed. She didn't have any family in the states and Mr. Toretto couldn't bare to have her torn away from their family after he had already lost his two best friends. He knew that he needed to help her get through this; little did he know she would return the favour in a few years by helping his children grieve for him._

"_She's just worried about you ." Dom said as he began to place the pancakes on a plate "we all are"_

_Letty let out a sigh"I'm …" _

"_Fine" Dom cut her off placing the plate in front of her as she rolled her eyes at him. _

_**End of Flashback**_

_As we pulled into the driveway I was relieved that nobody was home. That way Jesse could get settled before Mia flipped out._


	4. New Discoveries

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you enjoy my new chapter.

Dom showed Jesse around the house while Letty went back to the garage to explain everything to Mia and the guys. They thought it was better for her to explain because she could always reason with Mia better than Dom. Dom led Jesse into the basement and into a spare bedroom, it already had a bed , a nightstand and a dresser.

"I'll let you unpack." Dom said as he headed back upstairs , leaving Jesse to reflect on what just happened.

He still didn't know why he actually came with them, but he could already tell his living conditions were about to get better. As Jesse began to unpack he couldn't help but wonder why Dom, an ex con would care about keeping a promise to another con.

**_At the Garage**_

"He did What?" Mia yelled at Letty with confusion

"Mia, he couldn't just leave him there. He's only sixteen, and the guys that lived there were scumbags." Letty tried to make her understand

" Okay that's great of Dom to step in for this kid , but it doesn't make it alright to let a stranger move in with us"

"Mia's right Let" Leon said shaking his head at her

"Look, I know this is weird and not like Dom at all." Vince began to defend his oldest and best friend "but if Dom thinks this is a good idea, I think we should give the kid a chance"

Vince knew Dom too well to know that he didn't trust anyone outside of the team let alone let them move in, so there must be something about this kid.

"that's easy for you to say! I'm the one who has and extra mouth to cook for, and another messy boy to get annoyed with." Mia bluntly stated, she was always acting like their mother and she was sick of it.

Letty didn't know what to say , Mia was right.

"Okay look, we will start picking up after ourselves, and stop feeding Vince!" Leon tried to compromise

"The hell we will" Vince replied as Mia and Letty laughed. " but we **ALL** will start helping you more, and we should give the kid a chance."

Letty and Leon nodded in confirmation and looked at Mia waiting for her to cave.

"UHHH!" she threw her hands up in the air " alright we give him a chance. But the second there's trouble with him he's gone."

"Fair enough" Letty grinned pleased that she didn't have to bring a pissed off Mia home to Dom

"So is the kid staying in the guest room?" Vince questioned looking at Letty than Leon

"Yep" Letty answered with a devilish grin looking at Leon

"Oh that's just mean" Mia laughed now also staring at Leon

"WHAT?" Leon didn't get what was so funny

"poor kid's not going to get any sleep with you next door catching S.T.D's from random skanks." Letty laughed

"Hey I practice safe sex!" Leon defended himself, making the others burst out laughing

" Ya but you don't practice quiet sex and that's what were worried about" Mia said trying to control her laughter

"Okay, okay well I guess I can be more respectful!" Leon thought about if for a moment before finishing "or I could just go to their place." This only made the laughing continue until Mia spoke up

"Well let's close up early and go meet him I guess" Mia said the anger she had towards her brother now gone, thanks to making fun of Leon

"Wait! I almost forgot" Letty said going to the car to retrieve the police scanner and handed it to Leon

"hook this up to your car."

" Very cool!" Leon said as he took it from her hands "this will make my job as look out much easier. Was this Dom's idea?"

"No! It was mine." Letty rolled her eyes at him

"figures! Your a genius and you only uses it for evil" he said ruffling her hair.

Everyone introduced themselves to Jesse once they arrived home. Mia's bad feelings toward this stranger living her home quickly faded when Jesse offered to help cook dinner. Leon couldn't help but relate to him, he also had a tragic family history. Actually they all did, that's what bonded them as a family, without each other they would all be on their own. The 5 of them have always had an unspoken pack that they would be there for each other no matter what , because they were all they had. Vince chose to give Jesse a chance like he suggested at the garage. The truth was however, he was only doing it because he trusted Dom. And for whatever reason Dom trusted the kid, so in away Vince did too. He still was going to keep an eye on him though, the last thing they needed was trouble. He thought it was highly unlikely that Jesse would bring them trouble , he had a naive innocence about him, but when it came to his family Vince didn't take any chances.

During dinner they all learned some interesting things about Jesse. He loved cars as much as they did , he told them how he designed the decals on his dad's jetta that was left in his possession. Dom thought Jesse would probably enjoy the race tonight so he invited him to come along, immediately Jesse's face lit up at the invite. Mia suggested that he not take his own car and ride with Leon , she later gave Leon the responsibility to watch over him at the race. Letty wasn't thrilled about the idea of seeing Alex. She knew he would give some pathetic attempt at an apology, and she wasn't in the mood . But she was in the mood for the races she always loved going to them, and checking out the cars. Besides she wasn't the type to let some punk get the better of her, so she decided to go.

When they got to the races Dom was greeted with enthusiasm from his old acquaintances. However they were disappointed to learn his was not racing tonight. He thought it would be a smart idea to observe, and research what's new in the race world first. That didn't stop all the random girls from coming up and flirting with him though. Dom returned the flirting just like he used to and began to push his thoughts of Letty out of his mind. Leon went up to hector and explained about the police scanner, and handed him a two way so they communicate. While listening to everyone place their bets and organize the race Dom noticed Vince was distracted by something. He looked over to where Vince was looking and saw Letty fighting with Alex. Well they weren't exactly fighting, she was speaking sternly and he kept trying to put his arms around her. Every time he tried Letty would push him off and start speaking some more.

"He's trying to get back with her" Vince told Dom without taking his eyes off the situation.

"I don't think that's gunna happen man" Dom laughed as Letty punched Alex and walked away.

As letty walked towards Dom and Vince Alex began to follow her, until Vince shot him a warning look and pointed at him. Alex got the idea and rerouted to the crowd.

"You alright baby girl?" Vince asked putting a protective arm around her shoulder

"I'm not the one that got punched" she responded as Vince chuckled and pulled her into a headlock .

Dom just smiled at the bond between Letty and Vince if he didn't know any better he would have thought they were brother and sister. The way Vince protected and cared about her was the same way Dom did with Mia. The races went on as usual, they got to the destination point and four cars raced. The winner was swarmed with a crowd and the losers paid up. The only new thing was they all got a head start when the cops arrived. Leon made sure Jesse got in the car with him and headed back to the fort, along with tons of other people.

Letty was sitting on the kitchen counter while Leon and Vince were doing tequila shots with Jesse. The music was blaring and the house was filled with people getting drunk and having a good time, just like all their parties.

"ease up guys, stomach pumping is not on the agenda tonight" Letty said

"relax let! Were just initiating Jesse into the team." Leon slurred as he swayed a bit

"ya we did the same to Leon remember?" Vince laughed and slapped Jesse on the back

"how could I forget him puking on my shoes?" she took the tequila bottle and looked at Jesse "so if your gunner puke, puke on him" she pointed at Leon .

She then jumped off the counter and walked into the living room, she could hear all three boys laughing and calling her no fun from the kitchen. Her eyes scanned over the people in the living room and when her eyes landed on Alex her blood began to boil . He had some nerve coming to a party at her house. It was taking all of her self control not to smash the bottle still clutched in her hand over his head. What really pissed her off the most was that he has some blonde chick wearing practically nothing hanging all over him. Letty decided it would be a good idea to go hide upstairs before she did something stupid, she could only control her temper so much. As she walked up the stairs she began to wonder why she didn't just kick him them out?

While the party was raging on inside Dom was hiding outside on the front steps. He was working on his fourth beer and it was already hitting him a bit. He hadn't quite adjusted to drinking again.

"what are you doing out here?" Mia asked as she sat down beside him

"just thinking!" Dom replied as he put his arm around her

"About what?"

" About how good it feels to be out of that place."

"I'm glad your back." she sighed

"Me too" he said before finishing off his beer

" I like Jesse. You were right to bring him here."Mia gave him a soft smile

" the way his dad talked about him, I knew he didn't belong in that house."

"what do you mean?"

"his dad said he was a smart kid, but he had ADD and that made things difficult for him sometimes. When I saw those guys that Jesse was living with I knew they would lead him to trouble."

Mia just nodded, she knew Dom took Jesse in out of loyalty to Jesse's dad. For whatever reason Dom respected him enough to take care of his son.

Suddenly the front door swung open "**Mia**" Vince yelled "I need you on my team for quarters." Dom just laughed as Mia rolled her eyes and headed inside. Dom followed her but instead of rejoining the party he decided to go to bed.

Dom stumbled into his room and paused at the sight of Letty drinking on his floor. He sauntered over to her with a slight confused look on his face.

"what are you doing in here?" he asked with and amused grin on his face

"sorry" she replied looking up at him " I guess I'm not quite used to you being back."

Dom glanced at her as his confusion returned

"During parties I come in here when I want to hide. Nobody came in here while you were gone so I knew I could always be alone." Dom just nodded because even though Mia was her best friend he always knew her better than anyone, and sometimes she just needed to be left alone.

"Sorry I 'll leave." Letty said heading towards the door

" What are you hiding from?"

"What?" Letty asked confused

"You said you come in here to hide, so what are you hiding from.? And don't give me some bullshit answer, tell me the truth." Letty glanced at him and sighed, he could always see right through her just as she could him. She walked back to where she was before and picked up the bottle of tequila she had been working on. "My ex boyfriend, and his latest racer chaser skank."

"Do you want me to kick his ass? Caus' I will." Dom said as he sat beside her and grabbed the bottle to take a swig.

"thanks but no thanks I think I can fight my own battles, besides he's not worth it" she grabbed the bottle back and took a swig

3 hours later a drunk Dom and an even drunker Letty sat on Dom's bed laughing hysterically about the stupid shit they used to do with Mia and Vince when they were kids. They had been reminiscing all night while the party was going on downstairs. Letty let out a sigh and laid back on the bed. Dom watched her and did the same, they were now laying on their sides staring into each others eyes in a comfortable silence.

Dom's pov

_God she's beautiful, I thought it was just being away from women for so long. But all those girls at the races and now partying drunk downstairs really don't even compare to her. Stop what are you thinking this is Letty . She's one of your best friends, she's part of the team, she's ,she's ……. oh god she's beautiful. Lord help me I am in trouble_

Letty's pov

_I still can't believe he's actually here. It's been so hard without him, Mia's been a wreck and Vince had been completely lost. He was always the rock that held us together . OK why does he keep looking at me like that? It's weird, and kinda freaking me out._

Dom couldn't take it anymore he reached his hand over to brush her cheek, and began to lean towards her. Letty's face was plastered with confusion but her heart began to race at his touch. His lips met hers and at first he thought he had just made a huge mistake, until he could feel her tongue slipping into his mouth. He couldn't believe how good she tasted, and how right it felt kissing her. As their tongues massaged each others Letty rolled over onto her back with her hands around Dom's neck pulling him with her. Dom's right hand travelled to the bottom of her shirt and reached up under it, while his left hand was placed on the bed bracing his weight so he wouldn't crush her. As his right hand stroked over her belly Dom cold feel Letty twitch. Thinking she was uncomfortable with what they were doing Dom quickly pulled his hand away and broke from their kiss. Before he had a chance to say anything Letty pulled him back into the kiss, this time the kiss was harder and deeper. Dom's right hand travelled up her shirt again and moved to settle on he ribcage. The sensation of his rough hands on her smooth skin sent shivers through Letty's body and she began to nibble on his bottom lip. Dom's lips left Letty's and travelled down to suck on her collarbone, as his hand began to pull her top off.


	5. Pretending

**Dom's pov**

OK I'm going kill whoever invented alcohol. How much did I drink last night? What the hell did I do? Well at least my bed is empty that's a good sign, cause even if I did hook up with some chick last night I don't have to deal with her anymore. As I rolled over from my back to my stomach a familiar scent of coconut on the pillow jogged my memory. LETTY! Oh Shit! I had sex with Letty last night. I cannot believe I did that, I mean yes I was drunk, but that is no excuse for taking advantage of your even drunker best friend. I wonder where she is, I hope she's alright, and I hope Vince doesn't know. V would kill me if he knew what I had done. I am such a selfish jackass.

**End of Dom's pov**

Letty, Jesse and Vince were laughing at the kitchen table when Dom dragged his hungover body into the kitchen. His eyes immediately met Letty's but she quickly looked away.

"Morning brother!" Vince said noticing Dom and handing him a cup of coffee "So how are we feeling today?" Vince laughed knowing Dom hadn't gotten used to drinking again just yet.

"ARGGG" was all Dom could mumble as he slumped in a chair and rested his head on the table.

Letty tried not to look at him but the previous night kept replaying in her head and she was filled with confusion, mainly by the butterflies swarming around inside of her. Suddenly she snapped out of it as Mia rushed into the kitchen "Thanks for cleaning up guys." she was pleased that for once she wasn't stuck with the mess

"Thank Jesse he had it done by the time I got up." Vince replied

"Jesse I think I'm going to like having you around." Mia said as she patted him on the back

"It's no big deal, I just figured I'd get it out of the way so we can work on the designs for your car."

This got Vince's attention "what designs?"

"Jesse and I got talking last night and we decide to redo my paint and add some decals. Plus he's got some computer program that he's wants to show off."

This only got Vince more interested, and it would have got Dom and Letty interested too if they could function properly.

"Oh!" Mia smiled "did you tell her?" she asked Vince and he shook his head no

"Tell me what?" the last thing Letty wanted was more surprises

"When Vince saw Alex was here last night he flipped out. He dragged him out of the house by his collar and told him never to come back." Mia laughed as everyone else joined her except Dom he just looked dead

"And when he got outside he was met by Mia spraying him with the hose." Jesse added smiling

Letty just smiled, she loved them. She didn't want to react to him being there last night because she didn't want people to think she wasn't over him, which she was but she still didn't like seeing him.

"Thanks guys" Letty laughed

"No problem nobody disrespects my girl and gets away with it" Vince replied protectively as Dom cringed. If him and Vince were to get into it he could easily take Vince, but in this case he wasn't sure if he'd fight back. He felt he was in the wrong on this one.

"Okay Jesse do you want to go to the garage and get started?" Mia asked

"Ya let's go!" He answered getting up from the table

"Do you guys want to come?" she asked glancing from one hungover person to the next.

"ARGGG" Dom repeated

" NO!" Letty answered holding her stomach and leaning her head on the table to mirror Dom's position.

"You two are pathetic" Vince laughed "I'll go with you guys Mia" Mia shrugged and walked towards the door "where's Leon" she asked Vince as she left the house

"Still sleeping off his hangover" Vince laughed walking out of the house behind Mia and Jesse.

Dom and Letty sat in silence resting their heads down, both trying to ignore the awkwardness filling the room.

As Letty raised her head Dom did the same and their eyes met for a second time that morning, however this time Letty gave a shy smile instead of looking away. Dom returned the smile and began to speak

"Letty…"

"It's ok we don't need to talk about it." Letty cut him off and Dom sat slightly confused and waited for her finish

"We were both drunk and it just happened it's not a big deal." Letty was wondering if he could tell she was lying, it was a big deal to her, it's not like her to sleep with just anyone.

"It is a big deal! I can't help but feel guilty for taking advantage of you like that"

"You didn't! We were both there! We were both willing participants!" She bluntly stated

Dom nodded in agreement remembering all the moaning she had done, and the thought of that made him want to lunge over the table to her and make her moan again.

"Look like I said before it's no big deal. I know you probably still think of me as a little kid but I'm not anymore, and last night just happened." Letty was trying her best to hide how she really felt about the situation. She was confused, and scared that this would wreck their strong friendship.

Dom just stared at her and thought that there is no way he thought of her like a little kid, the things he wanted to do to her could only be done to a woman.

Letty continued "I think it would be best if we just keep this between us and pretend it never happened."

"Ya I think that would be a good idea." Dom replied a little relieved that he wouldn't have to deal with a confrontation with Vince. He faked a smile before continuing "if that's what you think is best"

"Ya it is" she wanted things back to go back to how they used to be, but she wasn't sure how to dot hat. She look at Dom differently now and it confused her because she couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

"ok so then it never happened" Dom shrugged trying to convince himself that this idea would actually work

"Good so then were…" Letty said getting up for the table

"Ya were good" Dom finished and Letty nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to go take a shower" Letty walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs leaving Dom to question how exactly he was going to pretend it never happened.

Letty's stomach felt better after she had a shower and got dressed, however she had never been more confused in her whole life. She didn't know how react that morning when she woke up in Dom's arms. So she did the only thing she could, she brushed it off and suggested to pretend it never happened, and when Dom agreed she knew it was the right thing. What she couldn't figure out was why she doubted their decision; one night wasn't worth throwing away a lifelong friendship, a friendship she held close to her heart. There was a time she used to dream of being with Dominic, but that childhood crush died the day he brought home his first girlfriend.

_**Flashback Letty and Mia 13 Dom and Amber 16**_

_Letty and Mia were shooting hoops in the Toretto's yard after a long day at school._

"_Would you rather crawl through glass naked or take a bath in acid?" Mia asked shooting the ball into the net, _

"_Ummmm, i'd od the naked glass crawl. I would rather have my skin cut up than none at all. That would hurt like a bitch" Letty answered catching the ball and dribbling it away from the net. "Okay would you rather eat a worm or the cafeteria meatloaf?" Letty asked taking a shot. Mia caught the ball as it fell out of the net and laughed "defiantly the worm, at least I know what it is." They exchanged disgusted faces thinking about that meatloaf._

"_Okay I got a good one would you rather kiss Vince or Dom?" Mia asked making a gross face _

_Letty had to think about how to answer this one for a second. She knew the answer already it was too easy she would kiss Dom in a heartbeat, but she couldn't tell Mia that. She didn't know about her little crush on Dom, in fact nobody did. Mia thought Letty saw Dom like she did, like how they both saw Vince, as a brother._

"_That's gross" Letty covered by making a disgusted face _

"_Come on answer" _

"_You answer" Mia thought about it for a second_

"_Ya your right that too gross sorry." they shot some more baskets and asked some more questions, until Letty look down the driveway and began to see red._

_Dom was walking towards them with his hand being held by some brunette. Letty's jealously was steaming through her body. "Calm down" she thought to herself "he doesn't belong to you. Don't go making an ass of yourself"_

"_hey guys this is Amber" Dom said now standing in front of them "Amber this is my sister Mia and our friend Letty" he said pointing to them _

"_Hey" amber said looking them both up and down with a snobby face_

"_Hi" Mia said faking her friendliness_

"_Hi" Letty said as politely as possible _

"_We're gunna go study" Dom said as he lead amber to the house_

"_Ya right" Mia mumbled under breath so only Letty could hear_

_Letty's heart shattered into a million pieces as she watched them go into the house._

"_You wanna go see what Vince is doing?" Mia asked bored out of her mind. Letty just smiled that was the good thing about Vince, if they were ever bored he would think of something fun to do._

"_Ya sure" the two friends walked the 3 blocks to Vince's house and Mia babbled on about boys, school and all the girls they hated. Letty wasn't paying much attention though she kept thinking about Amber. She couldn't believe that was the type of girl Dom liked. She knew he was a guy and she wasn't blind, she could see how attractive amber was. But she could also tell that she was the kind of girl that Mia and her hated, like the snobby ones that went to their middle school. She finally realized that Dom would never feel about her the way she did about him, especially if that was the kind of girl he liked. She didn't know Amber but she knew they were nothing alike, and if dom liked girls like Amber there was no way he could like someone like Letty. At least when he introduced her to Amber he referred to her as "our" friend and not just Mia's. Letty made a decision to let go of her fantasies of being Dom's girlfriend and just enjoy being his friend. No matter how much it sucked._

_**End of flash back**_

The next 3 weeks passed by as normal, or at least that's how they appeared. Dom and Letty's idea of pretending it never happened was to avoid each other, and make sure they were never alone. When they spoke they kept the conversation to basic small talk, and very short. It was like they were strangers who barely knew each other, but the rest of the house was unable to pick up on it. They were all to busy getting to know Jesse and making him feel welcome. They had all grown attached to him and after the great work he did on Mia's car Dom offered him a job in the garage.

Dom avoided Letty because every time he saw or spoke to her he fell even harder for her. Letty avoided Dom because whenever he was around she got more confused. She still didn't know what to make of their night together. All she knew was she didn't want to jeopardize her friendship by starting anything with him, but she couldn't help feeling jealous every time some girl would flirt with him. At every race and every after party she always felt like that 13 year old girl again, watching him with some girl she hated. She never acted on her jealously, she hid here feelings just as well as Dom hid his. For once in their lives Dom and Letty were not able to tell what the other was thinking, and it was driving them both nits. To everyone else their strong family was only getting stronger, but they had no idea what was about to blow up in front of them.


	6. Frustration

The Toretto House was filled with more people than usual on this particular Saturday night. Probably due to the fact that Dom had just successfully reclaimed his throne by winning the race of the night. The other three drivers didn't even come close to beating him, but that didn't stop them from showing Dom the respect he deserved. Leon was chatting with some girl he met at the races a few weeks ago while Jesse was talking to her friend. Vince was playing the guitar, a secret talent he rarely displayed but it was catching the eye of a redhead he had taken a liking to. Mia and Letty were sitting on the couch talking to hector, well Mia was anyway, Letty was distracted by something else. Dom was talking to a bunch of girls that were pathetically throwing themselves at him. She began to feel jealous as he put his arm around a blonde girl and said something that made her laugh. This particular girl had Dom's attention for most of the night and Letty was not liking it.

"Earth to Leticia Ortiz" Mia said knowing it would get Letty's attention, which she had been trying to do for a few seconds now

"Don't ever call me that again" Letty warned lightly punching Mia in the arm

"sorry but we've been trying to tell you something and you were in a daze. What's going on in that head of yours"

"you don't wanna know" Letty was trying not to look at Dom

"I'll take your word for it" Mia knew Letty wasn't going to tell her what had her so deep in thought

"I'm gunna get a beer, you guys want one?" she asked, but looked over and saw their full drinks "guess not"

She then got up and walked into the kitchen

"She's acting weird" Mia stated

"You think?" Hector said sarcastically

Letty walked to the fridge and pulled out a beer , she didn't even notice Dom was behind her until she turned around and bumped into him almost dropping her beer.

"Watch It" she said playfully

"You watch it, I a paid good money for those." he played back pointing to the beer

"Of course that's all you care about, your precious beer" Letty faked a hurt face

"Vince and I have lot in common I guess." Dom chuckled before realizing how close they were standing to each other. Obviously Letty noticed too because she got an uncomfortable look on her face and Dom backed up a little. She moved away to lean against the counter, while Dom got himself a beer out of the fridge.

"so how did it feel to be racing again?" she asked trying to forget about the butterflies that had suddenly emerged in her stomach

Dom shrugged "same as it used to" trying to act casual

"You are full of shit" Letty laughed "I know your beyond happy right now."

"then why did you ask" Dom smiled enjoying the fact that she had called him out, it had been awhile since she had done that.

"Because I'm curious" She had seen a change in Dom's eyes since he stepped out of the car after his race

"It felt like my life had finally gotten back to normal, you know?" Letty just nodded, normal to them was an adrenalin rush and it had been a while since Dom had felt one.

Just then Leon came into the kitchen "tequila shots?" he asked enthusiastically

"NO!" Dom and Letty said in unison, receiving a confused look from Leon

Letty and Dom exchanged glances fearing their recent awkward behaviour towards each other was beginning to be noticed.

"I don't want a nasty hangover tomorrow" Letty covered

"Me either" Dom added

Leon just shrugged and went to stand beside Letty "I guess I don't want you hungover either, you guys are such bitches when you are."

"did you just call me bitch?" Dom asked laughing a little as did Letty

"Do you prefer the word dick?" Leon asked in his true smart ass nature.

"I'd prefer it if you'd shut the hell up about it" Dom replied in a threatening, joking tone

"See he's not just a dick when he's hungover, he's one all the time" Letty laughed

"ya I noticed" Leon joined Letty in her laughter

"Does the same apply to you being a bitch?" Dom gave Letty that devilish grin of his

"If it does you might want to be careful" Letty replied, for the first time in weeks they were able to laugh and joke with each other without their secret making them uncomfortable. But it didn't last, Letty's jealousy returned as the blond girl Dom had been focused on earlier walked into the kitchen.

"I came to see what was taking so long with my beer" The blonde asked

"oh sorry I got caught up with these goofballs" Dom answered

"Hi I'm Courtney" she introduced herself while glancing at them

"Leon"

"Letty" Courtney focused on Letty and looked her up and down, the same way Amber had all those years ago

"Oh your one of Dom's sister's right?" she asked knowing it wasn't true, but she had seen the looks Letty was giving her and Dom earlier.

The comment made Dom feel sick, the thought of Letty as his sister was enough to make him puke.

"not exactly" Letty laughed, but Courtney kept her face serious almost territorial.

"She's just a close friend" Dom couldn't think of what else to say without letting on how he really felt about her

"Like me but with boobs" Leon stated before being punched in the arm by Letty

"okay now you're the dick" Letty said and started to walk out of the kitchen

"You still love me though, Right?" Leon yelled after her

"Man one of these days she's gunna pound your ass, and I'm gunna let her" Dom laughed

"You always take her side" Leon pouted rubbing his arm where she punched him

"I think she overreacted a little" Courtney piped up

"Nah we were just playing. She's not mad , I can tell" Leon had pushed enough of Letty's buttons to know when she was actually pissed.

Courtney just rolled her eyes at Leon, she realized that he would probably defend her no matter what . She wondered if Dom would do the same. The truth was she had her eye on dom for a few weeks now, and she wanted him to be hers. She wanted to be the girl that turned Dominic Toretto into a one women man, and her instincts were telling her Letty would stand in the way of that.

"So what about that beer" Courtney changed the subject while smiling at Dom.

By 2:30 the party had cleared out, and Leon had passed out on the couch. Mia and Jesse decided it would be funny to tape him to the picnic table outside. He was out like a rock so moving him wasn't a problem, even when he slipped out of Mia's hold he didn't make a sound. Vince had gotten that redheads phone number and a date with her for next Friday night. Courtney was the only party guest still there. She had been talking to Dom all night , but the entire time Dom was thinking about Letty. It was getting late and Courtney suggested she leave hoping Dom would stop her, to her shock he agreed and told her it was getting late. She left the house a little pissed but still gave him a kiss on the lips before leaving.

As Dom watched Courtney leave he wiped his lips disgusted with the kiss he had just received. Her lips were dry and she tasted sour. Not at all like kissing Letty , he lips were soft and he found it odd that someone with such a bitter attitude could taste so sweet. Dom suddenly realized he hadn't seen Letty in a while. Figuring she had gone upstairs to bed he went to check on her, but became worried when she wasn't there. He flew down the stairs

"Letty" he called

" No I'm Vince" Vince replied sarcastically

"where is she?" Dom asked his worry getting worse when he didn't see her downstairs either

"I don't know. Probably sleeping" Vince answered

"No she's not. I just checked" Dom could see Vince was now beginning to worry too.

"Come to think of it I haven't seen her in a while" His worry now matching Dom's

Dom stormed passed him into the backyard to ask Mia if she had seen her

"Shhh!" Mia whispered while giggling "He's gunna wake up!" she was taping Leon's torso to the picnic table while Jesse was taping his legs

"he wouldn't wake up to a fog horn" Jesse whispered back just as Dom stomped down the back steps

"Where the hell's Letty?" He raised his voice

"Shhhh" Mia and Jesse both said motioning to an unconscious Leon.

"Where is she?" Dom whispered amused by what they were doing ,especially after Leon's bitch comment earlier

Mia just shrugged "I think she went to bed hours ago"

Dom began to get annoyed "she's not in her bed" Mia looked up at Dom and she began to worry now too.

Without saying a word she walked into the house and Dom and Jesse Followed. Leaving Leon successfully taped to the wooden picnic table in the back yard.

When they got inside Vince was entering the house from the front door "Her cars gone" He informed them

"This isn't like her to just take off without telling anyone" Mia was more worried now "I'm calling her cell"

Mia picked up the phone and dialled her number. When they all heard he cell phone go off they realized she didn't have it with her.

"I'm sure she's o.k" Dom tried to calm everyone down "Why don't you guys go to bed and I'll wait up for her."

"I think we should all wait up for her" Vince stated

"V's right what if she's not ? what if something happened? Why would she leave anyways?" Mia's worry for her surrogate sister was getting worse

"All we can do right now is play the waiting game. If she's not home in a few hours I'll wake you guys and we'll track her down" The others agreed and headed to bed to tired to fight Dom on this one. Mia's question kept replaying in his mind_ "Why would she leave anyways?" _and Dom didn't like the conclusion he had come to.

Letty pulled up to the house at 4 am and it looked like the party had ended. She entered the house and was met by darkness and silence. She walked into the kitchen and didn't bother turning on the light. She went to the fridge to grab a drink, she was surprised there was still some beer left. She grabbed a corona and shut the fridge door.

"where were you?" Letty jumped out of her skin

"Dom?" she questioned as she went to turn on the light "what the hell are you doing sitting in the dark? You scared the shit out of me"

"Where were you" He repeated, now that the light was on Letty could see him more clearly. He was sitting at the table as if he had been waiting for her.

"out" she replied

"Out where?" Dom was consumed by jealousy, what he really meant was out with who?

"What does it matter?" Letty was getting annoyed with his interrogation

"When you leave without telling anyone it matters" his voice was getting more stern and angry with her "you think I scared the shit out of you just now? We were all worried about you."

"I went for a drive" she shrugged

"for 4 hours?" Dom was getting more angry

"Yes, I drove around and spent some time at the beach" Letty couldn't see what the big deal was he always understood when she needed to be alone before

"why?" he wasn't sure if he believed her

"None of your business" she didn't want him to know she had to escape because seeing him with Courtney was making her skin crawl

"LETTY" Dom was so frustrated she never used to keep things from him, and he could tell she was.

"What?" she was equally frustrated who did he think he was questioning her like that

Dom rubbed his forehead and tried to calm down the last thing he wanted was the rest of the house to wake up.

"Where were you?" he repeated for the third time

"I just told you" she began to walk out of the kitchen but Dom stopped her by grabbing her by the arm

"You expect me to believe you were just driving around for four hours?" Letty glanced down at the hold Dom had on her arm and shot him warning look, he understood what her eyes were telling him and he let go.

"are you calling me a liar?" Letty was pissed now, he was acting territorial of her and they weren't even together

"You've gotten pretty good at it" Dom had a calm tone to his words

He walked to the fridge to get himself a corona as Letty thought about what he meant

"What is that supposed to mean?" the volume in her voice was beginning to raise

Dom took a swig of his beer and casually stated "You've been lying to me and yourself. Your not okay with what happened between us." Letty's temper began to calm down she was glad he noticed, she wanted to talk to him about it. "But that doesn't explain why you went and hooked up with some random guy." The words had barely been out of his mouth for 5 seconds before Letty's unopened beer bottle grazed passed his head and smashed into the wall.

"THAT"S WHERE YOU THINK I WAS?" she was yelling now, she couldn't believe that's how he thought of her.

"WHY ELSE WOULD YOU DISAPPEAR FOR FOUR FUCKING HOURS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?" Dom's anger had taken over he didn't know if was the beer bottle that almost hit him or the thought of her with another guy.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD JUST GO SCREW SOME GUY I BARELY KNOW" she was furious, Dom was treating her like one of his racer sluts

"OH THAT'S RIGHT YOU ONLY HAVE SEX WITH GUYS YOU KNOW. SO WHO WAS IT THEN HECTOR? EDWIN? ALEX?" Dom didn't even want to know, the thought was driving him crazy

"NOBODY! AND EVEN IF I WAS WHAT DO YOU CARE? I'M SURPRISED YOU EVEN NOTICED I WAS GONE, YOU WERE PRETTY OCCUPIED WHEN I LEFT." referring to Courtney

"WHAT ARE YOU JEALOUS?" he was actually hoping she was

"HARDLY! I'VE ALREADY BEEN IN YOUR BED REMEMBER? AND NOW I CAN'T EVEN GO FOR A DRIVE WITHOUT AN ACCUSATION. YOU HAVE LITTLE RESPECT FOR THE WOMEN YOU SLEEP WITH"

"WHY WOULD YOU NEED TO GO FOR A DRIVE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?"he still didn't buy her explanation if she wanted to get away why didn't she just go to bed?

"MAYBE I NEEDED TO THINK" Letty was very annoyed that he didn't believe her, he always did before

"OR MAYBE YOU DID HOOKUP WITH SOME GUY AND NOW YOUR JUST PRETENDING IT NEVER HAPPENED."

Letty could not believe he just threw that in her face he really did think she hooked up with some random guy. He clearly didn't know her at all, and he obviously wasn't who she thought he was.

"No Dominic " He voice was calm and quiet now which was probably a good thing because Mia, Vince and Jesse had woken up during the commotion and were all on their way to see what was going on. If she had spoken any louder they would have heard what she said next and their secret would be out

"I went to the beach and a drive like I said, because I had to think about what I was going to do about this. You were right I'm not okay with what happen I feel disgusted by the fact that I ever let you touch me" she wondered if Dom could tell she was lying. She wasn't disgusted at all, but he had pissed her off so bad that she wanted to hurt him. It worked too because Dom just stood there with a painful look on his face.

Just them Mia entered the kitchen "What's going on" she asked confused and oblivious to what they were fighting about

"nothing" was all Letty said keeping her angry eyes fixated on Dom's equally angry ones.

"AWWW man who wasted that beer" Vince asked entering the kitchen soon followed by Jesse.

"Get over it" Letty rolled her eyes as she picked up her keys and stormed out of the house to her car.

"What did you do?" Vince asked Looking at Dom as they heard letty's car drive away.

"Why do you assume this is his fault. Letty was the one who flaked tonight! Plus she's been acting weird lately and we all know how bad her temper is" Mia said defending her brother

Mia and Vince began to bicker about who out of Letty and Dom had the worst temper, but Dom just stood there in shock of what just happened. He felt hurt by what Letty had said, was she really disgusted by what happened between them? Dom was brought out of his thoughts by someone yelling for help. He looked around the kitchen and saw Jesse standing quiet wondering what he gotten himself into by moving in with these people.

"HELP" they heard again, Mia and Vince had stopped bickering after hearing it

"Leon" Mia realized as she dashed out the house to back yard with the others quickly following

"I'm gunna kill you guys" Leon grunted as he saw them approach

"SHHH" Mia said as she began to untape him "Don't wake the neighbours they hate us enough already"

"you are so gunna pay for this Toretto" He whispered focusing on Mia "I know it was you" Mia just shrugged she knew she was busted, every time Leon passed out she couldn't help but play pranks on him. She also knew he would make good on his threat to get her back, like he always did.

"You gotta fix this" Vince quietly told Dom as they all worked to break Leon Free

"Fix what?" Leon whispered

"Dom and Letty got into a fight and she stormed out" Jesse answered a little scared of what this fight meant, he had never seen any of them fight before they all appeared to be really close.

"Get used to it man" Leon sighed now free from his duct tape prison

"You do need to go work whatever it is out with her Dom" Mia told him sternly

"I don't know where she is" Dom answered, not really wanting to see her right now anyways

"She'll come home. She always does." Leon stated truthfully This wasn't the first time she stormed out pissed of at Dom "Besides I think it would be smarter to wait for her to cool of first . Cuz if I know Letty , and I think I do, she's always easier to deal with calm"

The others just nodded in agreement, a hungry Lion with the taste of blood was probably easier to deal with than a pissed off Letty.

"Leon's right. Let's all just go back to bed and deal with this when she comes home" Mia yawned

That suggestion sounded like a good idea to Vince and Jesse and one by one the three of them headed inside. Dom just stood there not sure how he would be able to sleep now, he was tired but his brain was to busy replaying the fight between him and Letty.

"You need some sleep man. You look like shit " Leon said while patting him on the back

"Back at ya" Dom replied before heading inside, Leon began to follow him and decided to keep the fact that he had heard the whole fight between Dom and Letty to himself.


	7. Moving forward

When everyone managed to climb out of bed on Sunday afternoon there was still no Letty. Mia figured she must have came back when they were sleeping to pack some stuff, because her closet was half empty and her toothbrush was gone. She had also conveniently left her cell phone so they had know way to get a hold of her. When Monday morning had rolled around and she still hadn't shown up Vince got angry.

"Go find her and apologize for being a dick" Vince told Dom as he entered the kitchen

"Morning to you too" Dom replied with sarcasm

"I'm serious Dom I'd go find her and bring her home, but we both know how well that one works out" Recalling the time he tried to bring her home after a fight she had with Dom, and Vince stupidly got involved. She got pissed at Vince and stubbornly stayed away for 2 weeks.

"What makes you think I'm the one that needs to apologize? Or that I even know where to find here?" Dom asked. He was scared to see her, and ashamed of his behaviour.

"If it was her fault she would have been back yesterday" Dom nodded that was one of the things that was so great about Letty, she was always able to own up to her wrongs.

"And I have a pretty good idea where she is, so I'm guessing you do to" Dom nodded again he had an idea of where to find her

"Okay I'll go after work" Knowing that Letty wouldn't show up to work today, and he'd have all day to think of what to say to her.

"No you'll go now. I'll open up today" Vince told Dom

"Last time I checked I was your boss" Dom chuckled a little at Vince giving him orders.

"well last time I checked you were the dick that did something to upset the girl I consider a sister." Vince bluntly told Dom as he just sat there staring back at Vince.

"GO FIX IT" Vince didn't yell but the sternness is his voice let Dom know he wasn't backing down on this one

"Alright! Alright! I'll go. But if she freaks out and decides to never come home I can't be held responsible." With that Dom left to try to make things right with Letty

A few minutes after Dom left Jesse and Leon emerged.

"Dom's gunna fix this thing with Let" Vince informed them "So were opening up the garage. "

"Do you think Dom and Letty will work this out?" Jesse asked pouring some cereal into a bowl

"They always do, Just like the rest of us. Working and living with your friends can cause conflict sometimes but we always seem to get past our problems" Leon explained to Jesse leaving out the fact that this fight was different than the others they've had. He didn't know what was going on between his two good friends, besides the fact that they had slept together. He just hoped they could work it out, for all their sakes.

Dom drove to the place he assumed Letty was, well he hpoed she was there. If she wasn't that would mean he was losing his ability to predict her, and that scared him.

He still couldn't believe how stupidly he behaved the other night. . He didn't know why he didn't just believe her, and he certainly didn't know why he threw those accusations around. He figured it was probably because he wanted her but was to scared to tell her, and he knew eventually he'd have to see her with some other guy and that was not something he was to happy about.

He pulled up to the house and walked up to door and began to knock on it. When the door flung open It revealed a sleepy Hector

" where is she?" Dom asked before hector could say anything

"Who?" he asked dumbly, Dom didn't buy it and pushed passed him

"LETTY" he called into the house

"Hey man! Keep it down. I got people sleeping in this house."

"Where is she" Dom pleaded with a lowered voice

"well considering it's Letty were do you think she is?" Dom didn't say anything he just nodded his head in a sorry for getting you involved sorta way. Hector understood and nodded back. Dom walked out of the house and into hector's garage where he found Letty working on one of hectors cars.

**Dom's pov**

God she's beautiful! Even all cover in grease and angry, she looks gorgeous.

" you found me" She still sounds pissed and she's not looking at me " and before you ask no I'm not fucking Hector"

I forgot I said that "I wasn't going to suggest that" I'm embarrassed I ever did.

"Right" I can tell she's rolling her eyes even though she's not looking at me.

I don't know what to say to her, an apology probably won't cut it "I do respect you"

"What?" she snapped now looking me

"you said I don't respect the women I have slept with and that may be true for some of them, but I respect you. Even if I do disgust you"

"If you respect me, then why did you treat me like that. Like a child or worse one of your racer sluts"

I truthfully don't know why I treated her like that, I guess I always felt like she was mine.

" I was tired and you had everyone worried. It's not like you to just disappear like you did, you usually tell me when you need to be alone. I feel like your slowly drifting away from me and I freaked out." I was relieved that I finally told her how I was feeling even if it wasn't everything I was feeling.

"Oh, you freaked out alright." she sighed and leaned up against the car, I walked over to lean against the car beside her. We just stood in silence for a few minutes

"I guess I freaked out to. But you provoked my anger" all I could do is nod in agreement, Vince was right I was a dick. " And I'm not disgusted by what happened between us" I couldn't help but smile at this statement

"So you lied?" probably not the best choice of words

"apparently I have gotten pretty good at it" She had a sour tone to her voice

"Okay, you didn't lie you just didn't mean it. We both said things we didn't mean. can we put it behind us now?" I just want her to come home so badly

"That's not true I did say something last night that I still mean" I began to get nervous "I'm not okay with the fact that we slept together" my heart sank along with any hope I had that we would somehow end up together

"I don't know what to make of it, I see you differently now. Your not just one of my best friends anymore and it confuses me" She wasn't looking at me

"Well your still one of my best friends, and I believe things will just work themselves out if we stop avoiding each other" I tired to reason with her

"It's that easy huh?" she said as she smiled, god I love her smile.

"I don't know! I've never been in this situation before. You the only friend of mine that' a girl." we both laughed a little "But it's worth a try. Don't you think?" i aksed nudging her

she just nodded " I'm still confused about this ya know"

"Me too. But we can figure it out as we go" I just hope we figure things out soon before this gets worse

"and if it leads to more fighting?" she asked me with concern

"well nobody does that better than us. And….. If it leads to more sex, thats okay too" I joked hoping it's not to soon

she just punched me in the arm and replied " I don't think there's enough tequila in the world that would make me want to create this mess again" her laughter gives me a sense of relief knowing things are good between us.

**End of Dom's pov**

"We better get to work before the guys flip" he sighed

"Alright I'll get my stuff and talk to Hector. Meet you there?" she smiled at him just wanting to put this stupid fight behind them.

Dom just nodded and watched her walk away. He was feeling torn. On one hand he was happy that they worked things out, while on the other he was disappointed in himself for not telling her the entire truth. He kept referring to Letty as one of his best friends, but he now realized she was his best friend , not just one of them. Sure him and Vince had been friends forever and they would do just about anything for each other, but Letty was the one he could confide in. Isn't that what a best friend is? A person who knows all your secrets because you choose to tell them. A person who knows what your thinking before you do, and stops you from doing something stupid when you can't make that decision on your own. He would be lost without her and what frustrated him the most was the one thing he wanted to tell her he couldn't bring himself to say.

When Letty arrived at the garage Dom was already there, as was Vince Leon and Jesse.

"Look who it is" Leon grunted with a chuckle, happy to have her back.

"sup guys?" she smiled at them, it amazed her at how much she missed them for only being away for a short time.

"Your late" Vince frowned as he ruffled her hair

"ya ya," she walked away from him and went to stand in front of Dom

"where do you want me?" She said rather flirtatious as she raised her eyebrows at him

"Help Vince on the civic" Dom said a little flustered. He watched her walked away from the corner of his eye and he was so distracted by her that he didn't hear the phone ring.

"Hello" Leon answered the phone noticing where Dom's eyes were

"It Dominic there?" a women's voice asked

"Nope" Leon lied he had a feeling this wasn't a customer

"Do you know where he is?" She asked in a snotty tone

"Nope" He lied again, of course he knew where he was, he was in front of him

"Well can you tell him Courtney called, that is if you can form a full sentence"

"Yep" without hearing or saying a goodbye he hung up

"Who was that?" Vince asked curiously

"Someone selling something" Leon had no plans on telling Dom Courtney called looking for him. He didn't really like her and figured Letty didn't either. And by the way Dom was staring at Letty he could tell something was going on.

"God I hate those people. Next time just tell them you'll buy whatever their selling if they talk dirty to you. Their reaction is always hilarious." Jesse said receiving laughter from everyone in the room

"That's good! I'll keep that in mind." Leon chuckled

The next the few days went by smoothly there was no fighting and little awkwardness between Dom and Letty. However what once was considered friendly banter between them had now turned into subtle flirting. Once again nobody seemed to notice, well almost nobody. Leon still hand't told anyone what he heard that night and he didn't plan to. He figured it wasn't his business, and he was now getting a kick out of Dom and Letty's recent flirtatious comments. He wondered how long it would be until they admitted what he already knew, the two were crazy for each other.

Friday night Jesse, Leon, Letty and Dom were hanging out in the living room. Leon and Dom were sitting on the floor playing on the playstation. Jesse was sprawled on the couch while Letty was sitting in one of the armchairs. She smiled when she saw Vince come up beside her

"WOW! you clean up nice" she said as her smile got bigger

"wish I could say the same to you" He joked. Tonight he had that date with the redhead from last weeks party.

"This girl must be pretty special if she got you to shower" Jesse laughed noticing that Vince had trimmed his beard and put a little product in his hair.

"Ha ha very funny." he said as he reached to the coffee table to grab his car keys. As he did this he got close to Letty

"are you wearing cologne?' she questioned sniffing him a little

"Maybe" he replied nonchalantly

"Do we get to meet this chick anytime soon, or will we just see her at the your guys's wedding?" Leon decided to join in

"Leave him alone" Dom defended his friend

"thanks man! See you idiots later" he said leaving

"Oh come on man he's killing you" Jesse stated referring to Leon getting his ass kicked by Dom

"No way dawg , I'm gaining on him" Leon replied

Mia came down charging down the stairs and headed for the door "see you guys Later" she was on her way to meet up with some friends

"Bye" they all called back and a few seconds later she reappeared

"where the hell is my car?" she stood in front of Leon blocking his view of the TV

"You lost your car? That's not very responsible of you" He said sarcastically

"Where is it" She was getting frustrated

"Maybe it's taped to the picnic table! Have you checked?" He laughed, as Dom got up from the floor and motioned for Jesse to sit up so he could sit on the couch. He was staying out of this one, knowing whatever Leon did to Mia's car wasn't harmful.

"Okay then I'll just take your car, but I can't promise it will come back in one piece." she said smugly

"go ahead I know how much you love driving on the right side of the car." he laughed at her

"LEON" She was getting mad now and Jesse felt bad that she was paying for something they both did.

"I'll take you to your car Mia but you may want to call your friends and tell them you'll be late." Leon had told him where he had stashed it and it was pretty far out of town.

"and you may what to stop of at the gas station on the way there, your cars out of gas." Leon chuckled

"Well played" Mia had to give Leon props, she did not see that one coming.

Realizing that once Jesse and Mia left he would be alone with Dom and Letty, Leon suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Hey I'll go with you guys. After we can go to a strip club" Leon told Jesse

"I'm only sixteen" Jesse stated

"It's cool I know I know the bouncer" Leon explained as Jesse's face lit up

"You guys wanna come?" he asked Dom and Letty

Dom shook his head no and Letty replied sarcastically "As much as I love naked girls I think I'm gunna pass, and watch a movie."

Leon smiled at the fact that were about to be left alone and walked out of the house with Mia and Jesse trailing behind.

"Keep an eye on Jess" Dom called out as they left. He didn't like the idea of underage Jesse going to the bar but he knew he'd be alright with Leon. Besides they had brought an underage Letty and Mia with them to bars before. After Letty put in the movie she joined Dom on the couch where they sat on opposite ends and as far away as possible.

"Uh oh! were home alone that's dangerous, don't bring out the tequila" Dom wasn't sure what her reaction would be, but when Letty let out a giggle he knew they had gotten to a point where it was okay to crack jokes about their night together.

"keep dreaming buddy" Letty joked back

"If I were dreaming I'd be at the playboy mansion right now" he smiled

"Really? I figured it would be the Indy 500! But I guess your more passionate about silicone than engines" Letty replied with a dry tone

"alright wise ass the movies starting" Dom chuckled

45 minutes into the movie Letty became restless. Her legs were hurting and she kept shifting to get comfortable.

"Will you stop" Dom finally said, she had been annoying him for last ten minutes now.

"can you go sit in one of the chairs?' she pleaded

"why?" Dom enjoyed the vulnerable tone her voice had

"because I need to stretch my legs out" she asked softly

"Tough kid! I'm quite comfortable here" hoping she'd do what he thought she would, which she did.

"Fine" Letty replied as she laid her legs across Dom's thighs

He just looked at her as she gave him a smart ass smile before returning her focus to the movie. Little did she know this didn't bother Dom at all, he enjoyed touching any part of her body. As he laid his arms over top of her legs his left hand cupped her right shin. When he did this a tingle ran through Letty's body and those pesky butterflies found their way to her stomach again. She hated that he had this effect on her, but she loved the way his touch felt. They remained like that for the rest of the movie neither of them wanting to move. Occasionally Dom's thumb would stroke Letty's shin, and each time that tingle would surge through her body. Finally when the credits had finished rolling Dom decided to break the silence

"I'm gunna get a drink, you want some tequila?"

Letty chuckled and kicked his thigh "you're such an ass"

"I thought you knew that already?" he pretend to be shocked

"I did! I just like saying it out loud" She shrugged

"in all seriousness I am getting a beer you want one?"

"No I think I'm turning in for the night" she yawned and stood up

"Okay good night" he said a little disappointed that her body wouldn't be sleeping next to his

"Night" She yawned again as she headed upstairs to her room.

Dom just sat there wondering what he was going to do about their situation. He wanted to be with her, but he wasn't sure how to make that happen. It's funny how a guy so tough could be so afraid of being rejected by her.


	8. Ex's and Ho's

Like every Saturday night the alley was filled with colourful cars and even more colorful people. When the team showed up Dom was surrounded by people greeting him and girls desperately seeking his attention

**Letty's Pov**

God Dom looks good tonight. But then again that guy always looks good. I hate that I'm feeling this way about him. My heads telling me one thing and my hormones are screaming another. At least I'm managing to have some restraint unlike these skanks hanging all over him. It's taking every ounce of control to not get in my car and run them down. But why do I care so much? That's the question I've been pondering for a while now, and I still don't have an answer. Okay I have an answer I just don't know how to admit it to my self.

"hey" a familiar voice snapped me out of my thoughts, Alex great just what I need right now.

"what do you want" I am really not in the mood for him, I don't think I will be ever again

"I just wanted to say hey" he says

"well you did, so you can go now"

" You know I have been thinking about us" he says ignoring my previous words

"You've been thinking? That's a scary thought." I chuckle

"I'm sorry for what I did to you" I couldn't tell if he was being sincere or not. That's what happens when someone cheats on you, you lose the ability to believe anything that comes out of their mouth.

"I guess I didn't realize what I had until it was gone" For some reason this statement got to me.

"That's your problem" i was getting really annoyed with this conversation

"Come on Let. What we had deserves a second chance" Is he for real? We barely had anything

"well I deserved better than what you gave me" I started to walk away but he forcefully grabbed my arm, god do I have to punch him again?

"Let go of her" another familiar voice came from behind me, it was Dom. He's probably been watching us

Alex let go of me and made eye contact with Dom "we're having a private conversation"

"well it looks like Letty's done." Dom said protectively

"Letty can talk for herself" I said eyeing Dom " and she's done with this shit" my eyes fixated on Alex hoping he'd eventually get the message.

As I walked away Dom followed behind me "you all right?" he asked

"You know I had that under control right?"

"I know but I'm still gunna what your back" I just smiled because I had noticed he had been watching my back a lot lately, or more like my backside.

**End of letty's pov**

Finally when hector arrived everyone gathered around him

"Bout time man" Vince grunted

"Hey I gotta wait for you guys all the time. You can wait for me for once." Hector laughed at how impatient Vince was

"so how's this going down tonight?" Dom said

As hector explained where the race would be and everyone bought in Leon caught Courtney eyeing Dom in the crowd. He did not like the thought of her hanging all over Dom in front of Letty. At least the party was at Hector tonight so if Letty needed to get away they wouldn't have a repeat of last week.

After Dom won his race the crowd rushed up to congratulate him. Courtney approached him and looped her arm through his. When he saw Alex talking to Letty again he got pissed, and lightly pushed Courtney away. She just stood there with a snarly look on her face.

"Didn't you get the hint earlier?" Dom asked as he approached them

"DOM" Letty said annoyed, Dom didn't really want a scene who he tried to keep his anger in tact.

" we were just talking man" Alex said in a cocky tone

"Just keep it that way" Dom stated as he walked away. Letty followed him and grabbed his arm to make him face her

"what the hell? " she had a feeling he was jealous but she needed to hear him say it

"exactly what I was going to ask you" Dom had an angry tone to his voice.

"I told you I can handle him" Letty tried to reason with him

"It looked like he was about to handle you" his voice was getting more angry

"okay. This is what I meant by you having no respect for women." She told him bluntly, but with a soft and gentle tone to her words

"Letty.." He was beginning to calm down now. Letty always knew how do that

"no! if you really do respect me then stop treating me like something that belongs to you." He was now understanding where she was coming from.

"I 'm just protecting you I've been doing it for as long as I can remember. It's a habit" he shrugged trying to explain his small outburst

"I don't need you to protect me from Alex. If I need your help I'll ask" She smiled at him

"you wouldn't ask for help if you were dying" Dom knew what a proud person Letty was and that only made him worry about her.

"Because you always jump in before I even have a chance." She rolled her eyes

Dom suddenly remembered who Letty was. She was independent strong willed, and smart enough to make her own decisions.

"Alright! I'll back of a little, but I don't like that guy and I think you should stay away from him" he said with concern for her

"we can agree on that" she laughed

Suddenly they heard shouting "Cops"

They both headed to their cars, Dom made sure he saw Mia get in with Letty, and waited for Letty to drive off before he did. Vince,Leon and Dom headed to Hector's party while Mia Jesse and letty went home. They were to tired to party and they all went to bed as soon as they got there.

"I've been looking all over for you" Courtney said seductively as she sat beside Dom on Hectors couch

"have you now?" Dom asked

" I wanted to know why you didn't return my phone call?" She pouted thinking it was sexy

" I wasn't aware that you called" He explained with a cool domineer

"well I did. I left a message , he didn't tell you?" She was glad that's why she hadn't hear from him

"Who?"

"One of your guys" she said with a snotty voice

"well you can't rely on them for stuff like that. They tend to forget about everything that doesn't involve an engine" Dom chuckled a little

"Oh well, I'm glad I'm talking to you now this party was sucking up until now" She put her hand on his thigh

"is that so?" Dom asked a little intrigued

"ya but it still kind of sucks, whata say we get outa her?" Dom Wanted to say yes in hopes it would help push Letty out of his thoughts, but he was reminded by what Letty kept saying,_ "You don't respect women"._

" Umm I think I'm gunaa head home actually but what are you doing tomorrow night?" Dom liked the fact that Courtney was upfront with what she wanted, unlike him and Letty.

"Not a whole lot why?" She said in hopes he would ask her what she thought he would

"I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me?" Dom asked, not really wanting to go but needing to see if she could make him forget Letty.

"I'd love to" Courtney was ecstatic Dom never took any of the girls from the races out before, they usually just got drunk sex.

"Okay well meet me at my house around 8" Dom told her as he removed her hand from his thigh and walked away

"Bye" She said seductively

"See ya" Dom called to her

Dom walked over to Vince and told him he was leaving and went home to a dark house. He walked downstairs to check on Jesse and found him snoring away. He walked upstairs to check on Mia and found her passed out as well. When he walked towards his bedroom he stopped at Letty's door and opened it slowing. Instead of just peaking his head in like he did with the others he quietly walked over to her. She was in a deep slumber and her eyes were flinching a bit, _she must be dreaming _Dom thought. He bent down to see her more closely, admiring how peaceful she looked and couldn't help but wonder what she was dreaming about. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Letty Moved a little and let out a small sigh when he did this. He then left and went into his room with feelings of regret. He regretted not being able to tell Letty how he felt and he was really regretting the date he had made.

The next morning everyone was in the living room eating cereal while watching cartoons, when Dom entered

"Aren't we a little old for cartoons?" Dom chuckled, they did this every Sunday

"We were getting to old for it 10 years ago" Mia laughed

"Your never to old for bugs bunny" Vince replied

"hey how about we barbecue tonight?" Mia suggested while everyone agreed except Dom

"You guys can, I gotta Date" he looked at Letty trying to read her reaction but he couldn't

"with who?" Mia asked excitedly, it wasn't like Dom to actually take a girl out.

"Courtney" Dom replied

"OH she's hot" Jesse drooled over the thought of her

"Ya man, good choice" Vince joined Jesse in his drooling

"I think she's annoying" Leon stated noticing Letty's discomfort

"Me too" Mia said

"Me three" Letty figured if everyone was putting in their input she may as well too.

"well it's a good thing you guys won't be there then huh?" Dom was speaking to everyone but his eyes were located on Letty's

"So does that mean you'll spare us the pain of having to talk to her" Letty asked, Dom knew what she was saying, she didn't want Courtney coming around.

"well if I like her, and decide to keep seeing her after tonight then I will bring her around." Dom was just trying to get a reaction from Letty.

"whatever just don't expect me to be nice" Letty snapped getting up to leave the room

"When I have I ever expected that from you?" Dom called out to her

Letty climbed the stairs to the bathroom to take a shower. She was pissed. Dom was taking _her_ on a date, and she couldn't understand why. She didn't get what was so special about this one. She thought he must really like her, and that thought hurt. She was reminded by what Alex had said earlier _"I guess I didn't realize what I had till it was gone" _she feared she had missed her chance with Dom.

For the rest of the day Letty avoided Dom, which wasn't that difficult because he was doing the same. Around 8 Courtney showed up wearing an outfit that left nothing to the imagination, and Leon, Vince and Jesse drooling. Dom didn't invite her in they just left, he was to afraid of what Letty would say to her. His Date must not have been that great because he came home around 10:30.

"Where is everybody?" He asked Leon, noticing the house was quiet. A rare occurrence in the Toretto home, but seemed more frequent this week.

"Sleeping" He yawned

"Why are you still up?" Dom asked

"I told Vince I'd wait up for Let" Leon replied

"Where is she?" Dom asked curiously

"she said she needed to think and went for a drive, that was half an hour ago." Leon looked at his watch and was felling his eyelids getting heavier by the second.

"Why don't you go to bed I'll wait up for her" Dom noticed how tired Leon looked

"So you guys can fight again?" Leon laughed

"No this time I'm not as worried. I'll just wait till she comes home and then I'll go to bed." Dom assured Leon he wouldn't start anything with her tonight

"alright" Leon smiled as he headed to his room.

Letty parked in the driveway and saw Dom sitting on the front steps of the house. She feared that they were about to have another fight due to the tension that had been building up again.

"How was your date?" she tried to be as friendly as possible as she sat down beside him

"Boring! She talked my ear off and I can't tell you one thing she said." Dom sighed

"you always did have a hard time listening to other people" Letty smiled at him

"the only thing I could think was this chick probably couldn't tell the difference between a hubcap and a baseball cap." Dom laughed at how little Courtney and him had to talk about

"Ya it's not as easy when you actually have to make conversation, instead of just sleep with them."

"it's your fault" Dom pointed at her

"MY fault? How is this my fault?" Letty got defensive

"You said I don't respect the women I sleep with. And I don't want to be like that anymore" she couldn't help but laugh at him

"Dom that's a good thing, it means your growing up." she replied

"Well if tonight was a preview of what being a grownup is like I don't want any part of it" Letty could hear the frustration filling his voice

"Well what do you expect when you surround yourself with girls like that? There are women out there that actually use their brains you know" He did know. Letty was the perfect example of women who was more than just a pretty face, and she was all he thought about while he was on his date. He compared everything Courtney did to Letty, and how if he was with Letty he would be having a good time especially because they wouldn't be at some cheesy restaurant.

"Speaking of becoming an adult, ….here" He handed her a package

"What's this?" She asked confused even though she had a vague idea

"Happy birthday!" He smiled

"My birthdays tomorrow" She smiled back

"well it's past midnight so technically it's today"

Letty looked at the skinny rectangle that was wrapped in green paper

"Open it" Dom said eagerly

She unwrapped the paper to find a velvet rectangular box, and she froze. Dom bought her jewellery, by the shape of the box it was probably a necklace or a bracelet. She just stared at for a second freaking out a little. She didn't know what scared her more the fact that Dom had picked out jewellery or the fact that she would have to wear it.

"You know you actually have to open the box to get your present." he joked with her

"oh I thought this box was my present. My mistake" she joked back

When she opened the box a smile appeared on her face. laying inside were two silver dog tags on a chain.

"do you like it?" He asked a little nervous that she didn't

"I love it" she admitted pulling them out of the box to put them on. Without saying a word Dom took them from her hands and she turned her back to him pulling her hair out of the way so he could put them on her. After he had fastened the clasp his hands lingered on the back of he neck for a moment barely touching her. The touch was enough for a familiar tingle to travel down Letty's spine. Dom saw her shiver a little and pulled away.

"Thanks" Letty smiled and turned around to face him

"You should have seen your face when you saw that box" Dom laughed

"That bad huh?" She was slightly embarrassed

"Ya I kinda wish I had waited so the others could have seen it, or I at least had a camera. You really thought I bought you some girlie piece of jewellery huh?" he laughed some more

"That's normally what comes in these boxes" Letty joined his laughter

"When have we ever done anything normal?" Dom asked

"True" She replied with a smile

Dom was relieved that she like it, he had put a lot of thought into that gift. Letty thought it was perfect, Dom knew her so well. As she looked at him she began to realize that maybe she didn't miss her moment with him.

"goodnight" Dom said as he leaned forward to place a kiss on her forehead before heading inside.

Letty sat there for a moment and decided it was time to do something about this thing between them. She walked inside and went to go talk to Dom.


	9. Happy Birthday

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews i love reading them, it inspires me to keep writing. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.

As Letty walked up the steps to Dom's room she racked her brain for the words she was going to say to him. When she reached his bedroom door she just stood there for about 5 minutes and turned away. She went into her room, which was beside his, and laid back on her bed. She didn't know what to say to him, that was the problem they both were having. Neither of them were good at expressing their feelings unless it was anger. Finally Letty jumped up " stop being a wimp" she said to herself as she exited her room and barged into Dom's.

Immediately Dom jumped up and out of bed when he saw Letty standing in the doorway, her hand still tightly clutching the doorknob.

"what's wrong?" he asked concerned after her abrupt intrusion

She hesitated for a moment and shut the door but still remained silent, panic was washing over her but she fought the urge to leave without talking to him.

"Letty what's wrong?" Dom was getting more worried as he walked over to stand in front of her so he could get a better view of her face. He scanned over it trying to read what was going on in her head.

"I just need….." she began to speak but paused. She didn't know exactly what she needed "I need to see something" She finished saying as she stepped forward so her and Dom were closer together. Dom's pulse began to race at their close proximity, he wasn't sure what she was doing. Letty reached up and placed her hands on either side of Don's face pulling his head down towards her, stopping his face inches away from hers. As she used her thumbs to stroke his cheeks, she looked into his eyes to see what he was thinking. By they way he was looking at her she knew she had got the answers she needed without even asking any questions. She slowly brought her lips to brush up against his as Dom's hands gently grabbed hold of her waist. While the kiss continued Dom began to take control as his grip strengthened and he pulled her tighter to him so their body's were pressed up against each other. while his lips began to deepen the kiss, her hands moved to wrap around his neck. His tongue slipped into her mouth and gently began to tangle with hers, as his hands traveled around to her back pulling her as close to him as possible. Dom removed his tongue from Letty's mouth and lightly sucked at her bottom lip, Letty's hands traveled down to Dom's chest and settled there. Suddenly she pushed Dom away and stepped back breaking their embrace. They just stood there out of breath, and with desire filling their eyes.

Letty stepped around Dom and began to pace behind him, while a shocked Dom was still wrapping his brain around what just happened. When he turned around he couldn't help but smile at how flustered she was. When she noticed he was staring at her she stopped and gave him a shy smile.

"Friends don't kiss like that" Letty stated, Dom grinned at her

"So what does that make us?" he asked her

"Honestly, I don't know" she was so confused at her new attraction to her best friend

"Well honestly…" Dom started to say as he walked towards her "I don't care what it makes us" he stopped in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist "just as long as I can keep kissing you" he leaned down to continue what they started earlier. Letty was about to hesitate but the feel of Dom's lips on hers made her change her mind. Dom's lips pressed against hers for a short minute before moving to her cheek and then trailing down to land on her neck. Letty tilted her head to the side while Dom slowly licked and sucked down to her collarbone.

"I'm thinking you want more than a kiss" Letty laughed enjoy the sensation her body had been craving for so long. She could feel Dom laugh against her neck and her smile got wider. She took his face in her hands and brought it up to her face so she could kiss him. Dom was in heaven he never thought he'd have her in his arms like this again.

Letty pushed Dom away again, but this time she moved with him. She guided him to the bed and pushed him down onto it. With him being a big guy the bed let out a huge thud as he fell onto it. Dom snapped to reality at this sound and sat up on the edge of the bed as Letty straddled him. When she went to kiss him he stopped her by putting his finger to her lips

"SHHH" he whispered and she came to reality too, the last thing they wanted was the rest of the house to wake up. They waited to see if they heard any movement from the house, but there was nothing

"we have to be quiet" Dom whispered as he slowly took Letty's top off. She nodded in agreement wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him into a passionate kiss. Dom grabbed a hold of her thighs and turned to lay her on the bad as he climbed on top of her. Letty leaned up pushing Dom so he was kneeling above her. She grabbed the bottom of his white muscle shirt and tugged it over his head. A now shirtless Dom shoved Letty's shoulders back down on the bed and his lips swooped down to connect with hers.

The next morning Dom was having a sense of déjà vu. He was lying in his bed alone with the scent of her coconut moisturizer haunting him. He knew he had to get out of bed it was Monday and he had to work. But he was afraid to see Letty, he was fearing that her reaction would be the same as last time. If she wanted to pretend that last night didn't happened Dom wouldn't be able to, and that would cause serious problems in their friendship which was what Dom was afraid of most of all. He unenthusiastically hauled himself out of bed and headed downstairs. When he got to the kitchen he saw Vince, Leon, Mia and Letty were sitting around the kitchen table eating while Jesse was cooking at the stove.

"Bout time you woke up" Mia said noticing her brother as he sat beside her and across from Letty.

"Morning" he said to afraid to make eye contact with Letty

"Your lucky there's still food left, you know how bad Vince is" Mia laughed

"It's not my fault I have a high metabolism" Vince defending his never ending hunger

"Jesse made me waffles for my birthday" Letty said. Dom looked at her and she smile secretively at him before glancing down at her food. This made Dom's fears start to fade.

"want some" Jesse asked offering him a plate

"yeah sure" he accepted the plate and filled it with waffles, strawberries and whip cream.

"Hey man how was your date last night? Is that why your so tired?" Vince laughed

"No! It was an unexpected evening for me" he glanced at Letty who tried not to smile

"what do you mean?" Leon asked

"Turns out those girls are only fun at races" he said as he ate

"I don't know my date with Melanie was pretty fun." Vince said

"Who the fuck is Melanie" Leon asked confused

"That redhead I went on a date with the other night." Vince hit him upside the head

"Oh right the one that got you to shower" Jesse laughed

"Hey nobody cares about this stuff" Mia said "It's Letty's birthday we should be celebrating her"

"I'm good" Letty replied not wanting them to fuss.

"You will be later after my present" Mia smiled and Letty got scared

"Mia Toretto what did you do?" her voice was threatening

"I'm taking you to a spa" Mia said bravely

"Uh oh, it's been nice knowing ya Mia" Vince kissed Mia on the forehead before dashing out of the kitchen

"Ya I'm not sticking around for this one." Leon chuckled following Vince

"what's the big deal? I thought girls liked that kind of stuff?" Jesse asked still getting to know Letty

"Not me!" Letty growled "I could care less about that shit!I think it's a waste of money and time. Why do women spend so much money on the vanity, they should put it into their cars. I'm not going"

"Yes you are" Mia told her sternly

"I see Leon and Vince had the right idea about Leaving" Jesse said looking at Dom who just nodded as he continued to eat his waffles.

"see ya" Jesse said as he also left the kitchen. Mia looked at Letty with her famous puppy dog eyes

"NO!" Letty yelled receiving a chuckle from Dom

"PLEASE" Mia whined "I didn't even book anything fancy just pedicures and back massages."

"And that's not fancy?" Letty asked somewhat sarcastically

"No it's relaxing"

"well I'll understand the back massage being relaxing but the pedicure…."

" you don't have to get polish and they massage your foot for like half an hour" Mia cut her off

"still I don't…. really half an hour" Dom chuckled again knowing Mia had sold her on this one.

"yeah so……..PLEASE" Mia was practically begging

"Alright alright" she gave in

"I can't believe you caved" Dom laughed

"Shut up!" Letty glared at him before turning back to Mia " When are we going"

"Today"she answered excitedly

"I have to work today Mia and so do you" Letty was glad she had an excuse

"One of the girls took my shift, perks of being the boss" she smiled at her

"And i've already taken you off the scheduel" Dom decided to help Mia out

"You knew? You gave me the day off without asking? I want to work today" Letty replied, she had never taken a day off

"Relax today, because tomorrow the shipment is coming in so there will be lot of cars to work on." referring to the parts they had ordered from Harry's for all the amateur racer's that wanted them to modify their cars.

"Ok I guess so" she sighed

"Good" dom said as got up from the table to put his plate in the sink "Happy Birthday" He kissed the top of her head and walked out of the kitchen. Letty glanced at Mia, who thought nothing of the little kiss. She had seen Dom do that many times before, usually on Letty's birthday.

"Oh this is gunna be so fun" Mia said. She wasn't into the spa thing either but she enjoyed it every once and a while. She was mostly excited to spend the day with her once childhood best friend that had grown into the sister she never had.

"If you say so" Letty said as it was her turn to leave the kitchen

"I guess I'll do the dishes" Mia yelled to the house

Letty walked up this first few steps of the staircase before stopping when she saw Dom flying down them. He stopped at the stair in front of her

"Hey" He smiled at her

"Hi" She smiled back. They stood there smiling at each other for a few seconds until the sound of Vince charging down the steps made them look up

"Come on man were gunna be late" He said as he passed Dom "Happy birthday baby girl" He kissed Letty on the cheek and headed to the front door "Leon Jesse let's go" he headed outside and less than a minute later Jesse and Leon came running past Letty and Dom calling "Happy birthday" to Letty as they left.

Dom took his focus of all the commotion and returned it to Letty, the smiled at each other again

"See ya later" he said as she walked down the steps

"Bye" she said as she walked up them.

Even though the hadn't spoke about what had happened between them, they both knew it was different than the last time. They knew they were more than just friends and an already strong relationships was growing into an even stronger one. They just didn't know how to say it out loud, however they didn't need to say it to each other. They spoke volumes with their silence, and for the first time in long while they were back to reading each other minds. It was the others they would have to tell and they were scared of that reaction, they were either going to freak out or make fun of them. Neither option was good for a promising relationship.

After a needed day of pampering, relaxation and some quality sister time Mia and Letty arrived home to find the boys playing house. Vince was chopping vegetables, Jesse was mixing together potato salad, Dom was cooking chicken on the Barbecue and Leon was setting the table in the backyard.

"Hey how was the girl day?" Leon asked as soon as he saw them

"The massage was nice, and the pedicure was fine" Letty replied sitting at the table

"Your not gunna turn all prissy on us are ya?" Vince asked as carried out the food he and Jesse had been making

"Ya right" Mia laughed as she told them "She flipped out during the whole pedicure" Vince laughed and sat down beside Letty

"That's not true I was content with the massaging part but not the rest" Letty cringed remember the clipping and the filing tthat girl had done

"she kept asking the girl if she was done yet" Mia told Vince

"I let her polish them didn't I? Do you like my toes" Letty asked Vince putting her feet on his lap showing him her toenail polish

"Ya there black, just like your soul" Vince joked getting a laugh out of everyone

"Chickens ready" Dom called as he placed it on the table

Jesse brought out beer for everyone and they sat down to eat. Jokes and laughter was filling the table as the ate. Letty appreciated the fact that the didn't throw her a party. She was enjoying it just as it was, simple and surrounded by the people she loved.

"that was good" Vince grumbled after they had finished eating

"that's not saying much you'll eat anything" Leon laughed

"I thought it was good!" Letty sided with Vince "thanks guys"

"Wow! You showing some gratitude it must have been good." Leon laughed again

"Ha Ha! go get my cake smart ass" Letty told him

Leon decided to ditch the comment that was about to come out of his mouth and do as he was told.

"How do you know there's a cake?" Jesse asked

"Because I know you guys" Letty laughed " And even though Mia gave up on the party idea I know she wouldn't pass up on the cake" Mia just smiled at how well Letty knew her.

"Dom" Leon called from the back door "Johnny Trans on the Phone for you" The table went silent and the smiles were replaced with worried expressions

"Who's Johnny Tran?" Jesse asked curious to why everyone looked like the world was about to end.


	10. Johnny Tran

Silence and tension was surrounding the table. Mia quickly followed Dom inside. Vince and Letty exchanged worried glances.

"Who's Johnny Tran?" a confused Jesse repeated.

"Trouble" Vince grunted.

_**Flashback a few days after Mr. Toretto died.**_

"_So we got a deal?" Dom asked extending his had to Johnny._

"_Yeah we got a deal" Johnny replied shaking his hand._

_Dom walked out of Johnny's garage and into his car. He wondered how he was going to tell Mia he was planning to sell their fathers garage to Johnny. He knew she would not understand she was dealing with their fathers' death differently than him. She was grieving and letting her sadness express, Dom was angry and shutting the world out. Dom pulled up to the garage to tell the guys. He didn't even fear their reaction. He was too angry to care about anyone else. __He walked in and saw Vince, Letty and Leon working with Ted and Jeff, two of his father's employees._

"_Hey man, how's it going?" Vince asked noticing Dom._

"_Fine," he replied, he wasn't fine. It was the first time he had been in the garage since his father died. He hated the fact that everywhere he looked he was reminded of his dad. Everything in this garage held a memory, and Dom couldn't cope with that. _

"_I have something to tell you guys," Dom announced to them, they all went to stand in front of him waiting for him to continue._

"_I'm selling the garage," He told them._

"_What?" Vince asked, he was in shock and disbelief at this statement_

"_Come again?" Jeff said, not believing it either_

"_Are you for real?" Leon asked. He was hoping this was a joke._

"_Yes," Dom told them, " Johnny Tran made me an offer and I accepted."_

"_Dom, what the hell?" Letty was shocked at what she was hearing. Dom loved the garage._

"_What are we supposed to do? Work for Johnny?" Ted asked he didn't seem to hate the idea._

"_OH HELL NO!" Leon yelled._

_"Can you guys give us a minute?" Vince asked. He was hoping he could reason with Dom._

"_Yeah sure," Letty said as her Leon and Ted went outside._

"_Maybe you can talk some sense into that kid," Jeff said leaving the garage._

"_Dom what the hell were you thinking?"_

"_I was thinking that I'm only 20 years old and I don't know how to run a garage"_

"_Yes you do." he had been helping his dad do it since he was 14, " This is about you shutting everyone and everything out."_

"_Maybe," Dom sighed, " but the deals done."_

"_As in legal papers drawn up, signed and finalized?" Vince questioned._

"_No," Dom replied._

"_Then the deal's not done. You need to think on this for a while. This is no time to make a big decision like this," Vince explained to him._

_Dom stared at Vince listening to what he was saying, but not really thinking about it._

"_So will you at least think it over? Before you throw away the business your father worked so hard to establish?" Dom just nodded in agreement but he was still planning to sell. Every time he walked into the garage, he became so angry he couldn't see straight._

_He never did sell it to Johnny. Less than a week later, he assaulted Kenny Linder. Mia told johnny the garage wasn't hers to sell, and if Dom wanted to when he was released he could. But until then it wasn't for sale. However, that did not stop Johnny from stealing the employees by offering them more money. Of course Vince, Leon and Letty stayed. Business suffered for a while, until they managed to get it back on top._

_**End of flashback**_

Dom slammed the phone down and looked over at a nervous Mia and Leon.

"I'll handle it," he told them, picking up Letty's cake to bring it out to her. There was no happy birthday song. No talking at all as they passed the pieces of cake around. Just silence.

"What did Tran want?" Mia asked as she took a bite of her cake. She made a disgusted face after she tasted it

"I told you I'd handle it," Dom told her sternly.

"Handle what exactly?" Vince asked taking a bight of his cake. He mirrored the repulsed expression on Jesse's face.

"He heard I was out and wanted to know if my offer was still on the table," Dom explained.

"What did you tell him?" Letty asked.

"I said no. I wasn't thinking clearly when I made that deal," Dom explained.

"How did he react?" Leon asked

"As you expect he would," Dom said.

"pissed off, and throwing threats around?" Letty asked.

"Yep," Dom replied.

"What are we going to do?" Mia's concern was getting worse.

"Nothing," Dom was getting annoyed "I told you I'd handle it"

"Dom, Johnny Tran's not just gunna let this go," Mia said.

"I said I'd handle it," He repeated again, trying to get Mia to drop the subject.

" If you hadn't made this mess in the first place, you wouldn't have to handle anything" Mia scolded him.

"Mia just let it go," Dom told her firmly " were ruining Letty's birthday."

"No I think this cake did," Letty laughed playing with it on her fork.

"Sorry it was my first time making one." Leon chuckled and turned to Vince "I told you we should have bought one."

"Yeah you should have," Letty laughed again, the rest of the table joined her.

"See this is your problem, you're so ungrateful," Leon said jokingly.

"That's not her only problem," Jesse laughed.

"What is this gang up on the birthday girl?" Letty joked.

"Everyone shut up and eat your cake," Dom was not in the mood for their bickering.

"I can't," Mia stated, pushing her plate away.

"Me either," Jesse grimaced.

"Yeah, I can't eat this," Vince said "And that's telling you something"

"Thanks for the effort Leon, but it's pretty gross," Letty smiled at him.

"What the hell is in here anyways? All you had to do was add water to the mix," Mia asked him

"Do I taste liquor?" Dom questioned, finally taking a bite.

"I replaced the water with Jack Daniels," Leon shrugged.

"Oh my god," Mia said as she began to clear the table.

"That's sick!" Jesse stated and started to help her.

"What is wrong with you?" Vince asked as he Mia, and Jesse headed inside.

"What Letty likes Jack Daniels," He shrugged.

"Not in chocolate cake idiot," Letty laughed as she left the table.

"Sorry for trying," he called after her.

"Good effort man, I think she enjoyed it even though it wasn't edible," Dom smirked.

"Thanks," he said sarcastically.

After cleaning up they all sat down to watch a movie. Leon sat in one armchair and Vince in the other. Jesse and Mia made spots on the floor surrounded by snacks, while Dom and Letty positioned themselves on either end of the couch. Like always, Letty started to get fidgety during the movie. She hated sitting with her legs bent she preferred to have them stretched out. Instead of getting annoyed as he usually did, Dom motioned for her to lay her legs on his lap. Afraid of the others reaction she shook her head no. Dom just motioned again while nodding his head yes. Letty gave in; her legs were starting to cramp up. Like last time Dom cupped her shin with his hand, and Letty let the mixed feelings of desire and comfort wash over her. Dom's hand brushed down to her foot and traced over her black nail polish. He quietly laughed, he was impressed that Mia managed to get her to do that. She lightly kicked down at him knowing he wasn't laughing at the movie, because it wasn't that funny. Dom decided to play with her by slowly tickling the bottom of her foot. This made her flinch. She sat up suddenly kicking her legs onto the floor. Dom just sat there hiding his smirk.

"What's wrong?" Mia asked looking up at her, and now so was everyone else.

"I caught myself falling asleep," Letty tried to cover, "I think I'm gunna head to bed."

"Okay goodnight," Leon flashed a huge grin, which confused Letty.

"Night," She replied.

"Goodnight," everyone else called as she went upstairs.

"Hey Dom ,you gunna go join her?" Leon asked acting innocent.

"What?" Dom was shocked and thrown of by this comment.

"You look tired, and we got a busy day tomorrow," Leon enjoyed playing with him.

"I'm fine," Dom told him and returned his attention to the movie. Leon just smiled to himself he had seen the little moment between them.

The following day was hot and humid outside, which made being inside the garage worse than usual. It didn't help that they were swamped with cars to fix. By late afternoon Dom had locked himself inside his office to go over the books. He had barely said much all day. Letty could tell he was on edge. They all were, they didn't know what kind of trouble Johnny might bring on them. She walked into his office, shut the door, and went to stand beside him.

"You alright?" Dom asked Letty, noticing her worried expression.

"Now that's what I was going to ask," she smirked.

"I've got this thing with Johnny handled," he didn't want to worry.

"So why are you worried?" she asked as she rubbed the back of his neck.

"He doesn't like to lose," he told her.

"Kind of like somebody else I know," she smiled.

"I'm not selling it," he stood up, "and eventually he'll get the hint."

"He doesn't take to kindly to the word no," she stated.

"Stop worrying about it. What's he gunna do? Put a gun to my head and make me sell it to him?" Dom was getting annoyed. He just wanted everyone to stop stressing over it.

"Possibly," she could tell he was annoyed. She was too, she didn't like that he wasn't listening to her.

There was a knock at the door, and Vince entered.

"Hey there's someone here to see you," he said revealing Johnny. Dom nodded at Vince to let him know he had it under control. Vince returned his nod and left.

"Hey Johnny," Dom said.

"I need to talk to you," he told Dom "Alone," he glanced at Letty.

"I'm his secretary," she said sarcastically " I take notes of all his important meetings."

"You don't need to for this one," he smirked at her.

"So I'm guessing it's not important then? Because if it's not we were in the middle of something that is," she snarled at him.

"Letty give us a second. Our conversation is over anyways," Dom told her.

"I'll leave but it's not over. That problem concerns all of us," she walked out, giving Johnny an evil glare as she did.

"What are you doing here?" Dom asked rudely.

"I came to see if I can change your mind," he answered

"You can't. Sorry you wasted your time," Dom said.

"What if I double my offer?" Johnny tried to sway him.

"The answer would still be no," Dom told him firmly.

"You know I'm being nice about this. I'm offering you an out," Johnny said smugly.

"An out from what?" Dom asked.

"Since you started racing again my customers have been coming to you," Johnny explained.

"So?" Dom said, "it's probability because unlike you, I'm a mechanic."

"Well, I'm a business man," he replied, "and I do what it takes to remain successful."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Dom questioned him angrily.

"Just accept my offer and you won't have to find out," he answered smugly.

Johnny walked out of the office to find the others standing around, waiting for him to leave.

"If any one's looking for a new job I got some openings," Johnny told them as he walked out of the garage.

"That goes for you too gorgeous," He called back to Letty, "I could use a new secretary."

Letty didn't have a snappy comeback for him. She just looked at Leon and pretended to vomit. He nodded in agreement.

"I don't get it," Jesse said, "Dom told him no, why did he come here?"

"He's used to getting what he wants," Letty explained.

"Why does he want this garage anyways?" Jesse asked curiously, "I thought you said he had his own?"

"He does," Vince explained, "He just hate's Dom."

"Why?" Jesse's curiosity was starting to grow.

"Because I slept with his sister," Dom explained, "And I didn't treat her very nice after." Dom was ashamed of his history with women.

"That's no excuse to come in here like an arrogant ass," Letty stated.

Dom didn't want them to be concerned over the situation, "Don't worry about him. Let's pack it in for the day."

Dom had managed to keep Johnny away for the past two weeks. He kept calling and offering more money for the garage but each time Dom denied him. This only got Johnny angrier. He was such a spoiled brat and when he did not get his way, he threw tantrums. But unlike a 5 year old, his were extremely violent. Dom needed to pay more attention to how dangerous Johnny was. Instead, Letty had him preoccupied with their sneaking around.

Mia had to work later than usual today, and she asked Dom to take care of dinner. His solution was to pick up a pizza. After the day they had in the garage, no one had the energy to cook.

"Pizza's here," he called out, entering the house. But there was no response.

"Hello," He called out again walking threw the main floor. He still got no response. Checking the rest of the house, he found no one. Where was everybody? He didn't expect to find Mia or Vince because their cars were missing from the driveway. However, if the others went somewhere, they would have driven their own cars. Even if they all went somewhere together, they all loved driving too much to carpool.

The ringing of the phone snapped Dom out of his confusion.

"Hello," he answered hoping to get some answers.

"Dom," Leon said on the other line."Leon. Where are you guys?" Dom was confused

"We're at the hospital," he told him.

"What's wrong?" Dom asked worriedly.

"There was an accident with Mia," he explained.

"What kind of accident?" Dom asked

"Someone ran her off the road. Flipping her car in the process," he epalined with anger in his voice.

"Tran?" Dom yelled.

"Possiblly," Leon told him, "that's what we think."

"Is she alright?" Dom was fighting to keep his anger in tact. He had to worry about Mia right now.

"She had to be brought in by ambulance. When we got the call, we all rushed here. I have been trying to call you every 5 minutes. What's up with your cell?" Leon asked

"I didn't have it," Dom told him, "How bad are her injuries?"

"As far as they know right now, severe concussion, dislocated shoulder and possibly some broken ribs. She's still being examined," Dom could hear the concern in Leon's voice.

"I'm on my way," Dom hung up the phone and raced out of the house.

Rage was building up inside of him. His blood began to boil under the surface of his stiffening body. He had only felt this way once before, the day he saw Kenny Linder. Dom knew he had to do two things go make sure Mia was okay, and kill Johnny.


	11. Promise

A very frantic Dom rushed into the hospital and the desk clerk gave him Mia's room number. He felt like the elevator ride took forever. Leon was sitting on a chair in the hall as Letty was nervously pacing the hallway. She stopped when she looked up and saw Dom.

"Where the hell's Mia?" he shouted.

"Calm down," Letty tried to sooth him.

"Calm down?" he growled.

"Yes!" she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him aside, "You need to calm down."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that? I'm GUNNA KILL THAT GUY," he shouted causing people to stare.

"Dom seriously get it together," she was sterner with him.

"NO HE NEEDS TO PAY," he yelled loudly.

"I agree!" she said softly, "But that can wait, your sister needs you right now. And she needs you **calm**."

Dom let out a sigh and rubbed his head, "Okay, yeah your right."

"Aren't I usually? " She rolled her eyes, "Come on." She guided Dom towards Mia's room.

"Now remember stay **calm,** the last thing she needs it to get all worked up by your anger."

Dom walked into Mia's room and Letty took the seat next to Leon.

"I hate hospitals," Letty sighed.

"I know," Leon replied putting an arm around her.

"Uggh," she grunted in frustration.

"It'll be okay," he told her.

"Are you on drugs?" Letty pulled away to face him, "Nothing about this is ok."

"I'm just trying to calm you down," Leon defended himself.

"I am calm," she looked away because she knew it was a lie.

"You may not be yelling death threats through the hospital like Dominic, but you're not calm," he said.

"How the hell or you so calm?" she glanced back at him.

"One of us has to be," Leon told her.

"Dom's gunna kill him," Letty said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"That's why we need to be calm, because we both know he can't. We need to stop him this time," He explained to her.

"Before he gets himself locked up for good," Letty stated.

"Yeah," Leon replied.

"This is bad," Letty sighed.

"I know," He sighed back.

"We need to do something about Tran, that won't end up with handcuffs," Letty explained.

"Agreed," Leon, said.

"What's agreed?" Jesse asked as he approached them with coffee.

"Nothing for you to worry about kid," Leon smiled at him.

As Dom entered Mia's room Vince stood from the chair he had been sitting in since Mia had fallen asleep.

"How is she?" Dom asked as he walked over to her bed.

"She's sleeping," Vince told him, "Her ribs aren't broken, they're just fractured. She needed a few stitches on her head and hands. She was awake and alert so they don't think the concussion caused any permanent damage. However, they want her to stay overnight to be sure. "

"She was awake? Did she say who did this?" Dom asked.

"No, she didn't see who. But I think we both know who it was," Vince said.

"I can't believe he went after her," Dom growled quietly.

"I know man," Vince replied also lowering his voice.

"I'm gunna kill him" Dom shook his head at Vince,

"No your not," he told him.

"V look what he did to my baby sister," Dom was fighting to keep his anger under control.

"I know man but use your head," Vince explained, "She's gunna be a lot worse off if you go back to prison"

"So what I'm just supposed to forget about this?" Dom asked.

"No that fucker's gunna pay." Vince's tone got angry "But we gotta use our heads about this one."

"Come up with a game plan," Dom added.

"Something like that," he replied.

Dom sighed and took a seat on the chair, "Why don't you guys head home, I'll call you with updates."

"Sure man," Vince replied patting Dom on the back.

"Make sure Letty goes with you. She will insist she stays, but I know how much she hates hospitals," Dom told him

"How the hell do I make her do anything?" Vince asked chuckling at the thought.

"She'll go with you. Just talk her out of staying when she offers to. She really won't put up a fight," Dom reassured him.

"That doesn't sound like Let," Vince said.

"Like I said, I know how much she hates hospitals," Dom looked at Vince.

Vince understood and nodded before he left the room. Dom was right; Letty offered to stay but didn't put up a fight when Vince suggested they leave Dom alone with Mia. Dom did not move from Mia's bedside all night. He kept thinking about how his actions had hurt Mia again. He wanted Johnny to pay. He knew that if he did anything Mia would probably be the one hurting once again. He couldn't put much faith in the law, given his history with them. They didn't press charges on Kenny Linder for the "accident". They couldn't even find the people that shot Letty and killed her parents. He didn't know what to do.

"Mmmmm" Mia mumbled.

"Mia," Dom jumped over to her.

"Mia," he said again.

"Dom?" she asked disoriented.

"Yeah it's me, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"What happened?" She asked beginning to panic.

"You don't remember?" he asked.

"The accident," She sighed as she began to panic a bit more.

"Yeah." he replied taking her hand in his, "how are you?"

"Owww," she cried out in pain.

"It's okay," Dom kissed her forehead to relax her, "I'm going to get the doctor."

The team arrived to find Dom standing in the hall.

"How's Mia?" Letty asked him.

"The doctor's checking her right…" Dom stopped when the doctor exited Mia's room.

"Mr. Torreto," he approached Dom, "Your sister is doing well. She will be able to come home in a few days."

"That's it? She's going to be okay then?" Jesse asked.

"Her ribs and shoulder will be in pain for a while, but we will give her a prescription for the pain," the doctor told them.

"Thank you," Dom said shaking the doctor's hand.

"The police will be here later to take her statement," the doctor told them.

"Can we see her?" Vince asked impatiently.

"Yes she's been asking for her family," he said, "But try not to stay to long. She needs her rest, and does not need to be overwhelmed right now,"

As the Doctor walked away, everyone started to walk into Mia's room.

"You coming Dom?" Leon asked.

"In a minute," He replied as he went to sit in one of the chairs.

"Me too," Letty said, sitting beside him, "Are you alright?" She could tell he was a wreck.

"I'm fine," he mumbled.

"Liar,"

"I'm pissed off and worried," he growled, "Happy now?"

"It's kinda hard to be happy in this place," she replied, "you look like hell did you sleep last night?"

"NO," he said rubbing his eyes.

"If it makes you feel any better, none of us did either," she yawned.

"Last night I did a lot of thinking," Dom said.

"That can't be good," Letty was afraid of what was going through his head.

"Not about Johnny, Okay mostly about a Johnny. But about us too," Dom explained.

"What about us?" Letty was getting nervous, mainly because he wouldn't look at her.

"I think we should tell them," He said, "I don't think they'll care. And if they do so what."

"What exactly do we tell them?" she wasn't sure what _us_ even meant, they hadn't talked about it.

"That were together?" Dom looked her in the eyes. He knew what she was to him, but he was unsure of what he was to her.

"So were together?" Letty was panicking and she didn't know why.

He could see her panic, "are you dating or sleeping with anyone else?" Dom asked knowing she wasn't.

"WHAT?" the shock seeped out of Letty's mouth it angered her he was saying this again.

"Because I'm not!" Dom explianed to her, " You're the only person I want to be with, and I want to be the only person your with," He just wanted verbal confirmation of what he thought they already were.

"There's no one else," he glanced away for a second, "I don't want anyone else."

"Okay so then that means we're together," Dom told her.

"So what are you saying? You want to be a couple or whatever?" Letty couldn't help but freak out. They were saying it aloud now, and that made it real. Dom could tell she was beginning to freak out.

"I don't exactly see us holding hands on the sidewalk. Having candlelight dinners or slow dancing the night away." Dom said smiling at the thought; Letty returned his smile knowing that was not them at all. Dom continued, "But in my opinion we already are one."

"This has only been going on for two weeks," she said.

"Physically yes, it's only been two weeks. But emotionally, we both know it's been longer," Dom had always had a special relationship with Letty.

Letty nodded she had always felt differently about Dom than she did anybody else.

"Okay," she shrugged, "so we're a couple," it sounded a little weird to her.

"So should we tell them?" he asked her.

"Not yet," she shook her head, "I'd like to get use to the idea first. Plus we don't know what there reaction is gunna be."

"Why do you assume their reactions gunna be bad?" Dom asked, as two elderly women began to walk past.

"How do you think Mia's going to react," unaware of the women, Letty's voice began to rise a little, "when she finds out her brother is dating her _sister." _

The two women stopped and gawked at the misinterpreted comment. Dom covered his smile with his hand.

"I know sick right?" Letty played with them, "Our church had to shun them."

Dom grabbed Letty's arm and pulled her into Mia's room. Both trying to hide their smiles.

"Hey," Letty smiled at Mia, "How you feeling girl?"

"Better. Thanks to the nurse," She replied referring to the pain killers she had given her. They all stared at her and she knew what they were thinking.

"Don't do anything stupid," Mia said glaring at all of them.

"Mia…" Dom started to say but was cut off by his younger sister,

"Dom, we don't even know who did this," she told him.

_"_I have a pretty good idea," Leon said.

"A pretty good idea isn't enough of a reason for stupid behavior," Mia bluntly told Leon.

"Mia you can't seriously want to let this go?" Vince asked her.

"Yes I do," she was starting to get frustrated, "This happened to me. Which means it's my decision." She didn't want any of them getting hurt by Johnny next.

"So what do you want to do?" Jesse asked her.

"I want to let the police to handle it," she sighed.

"Yeah we can leave it in their capable hands," Vince replied with sarcasm.

"I know your all upset, but this is what I want," she looked at Dom, "Promise me you'll let the police handle this." She mainly feared Dom would be taken away from her again.

"Okay Mia" Dom didn't want her getting anymore upset, "We should let her rest, let's go to the cafeteria."

"EWWW," Leon said, "that foods sick"

"Whatever. Let Mia rest," Letty told him. They all left the room and Dom stayed behind.

"You promise?" Mia asked him fearing what he might be planning.

"Yeah Mia I promise, I'll let the police look into it." He kissed her forehead and joined the others in the hall.

"Whatever you guys are planning I'm in," Jesse told them.

"We're not planning anything," Dom told him.

"Yeah right," Leon laughed in disbelief.

"We're not!" Dom replied, "at least not yet. If the police don't do anything then we will."

Vince looked at Letty who smirked. They both knew Johnny had cops on his payroll. They would bet good money nothing would turn up on Johnny, and then they could take care of it themselves.

A/N: I know it's a boring chapter.I just needed to move things along. Also, this will be my last update for a few weeks. I have to go out of town.


	12. Outed

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews here is my latest chapter.

Recovering from the accident was difficult for Mia. The doctor told her it would take about 6 weeks to heel. It had been four and she was still in pain. It had become more bearable but it was still there. Everyone pulled together to help at the store and keep the house together. Dom finally showed Mia that he could cook more than just barbecued chicken. They had been laying low with the race seen as well. They still went and raced but didn't have parties or even go to them. Hanging out at home with Mia seemed more important to them. Dom had managed to keep his promise to Mia; he stayed away from Johnny. In fact, he hadn't seen Johnny since before the accident. From what he was told by the cops they had nothing to go on, and that pissed Dom off. He was going to find a way to make Johnny pay. The hard part was doing it without going back to jail. He had some ideas but kept them to himself, he was getting pretty good at keeping secrets these days.

***

Vince and Jesse went to go pick up pizza and movies for tonight, Mia begged them to take her. Being cooped up in the house was starting to make her feel like one of those depressed animals at the zoo. They agreed and even said she could pick one of the movies. Waiting for the others to come home, Dom and Letty were sitting on opposite sides of the couch with Leon in the middle. Leon was leaning forward playing on the play station while Dom and Letty were leaning back watching. Letty looked over and caught Dom looking at her so she smiled at him. He nodded his head towards the stairs, knowing exactly what he wanted she shook her head no. "Come on," he mouthed to her "No," she mouthed back nodding her head at Leon's back.

"Alright that's it," Leon yelled dropping the controller while jumping up to face them.

"What?" Letty asked innocently.

"What the hell is going on between you guys?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Dom asked.

"What was that just now?" Leon yelled in curiosity and frustration.

"I don't know what your…," Letty started to say.

"Plus I know you guys had sex," Leon admitted.

"You told him?" Letty asked Dom.

"No," Dom was as shocked as she was that Leon knew.

"I heard you guys screaming about it while I was taped to the picnic table. You know the one outside the **opened kitchen window,**" he finally confessed to them.

Letty just laughed remembering what Mia and Jesse did, she was sad she had missed it.

"Okay so you know," Dom shrugged.

"That's it?" Leon asked, "I don't get an explanation."

"About what," Letty sighed.

"About what just happened now?" Leon was getting annoyed, "enough of this are you two still sleeping together?"

They looked at each other and smiled.

"I knew it," he shouted, happy it was out in the open.

"Knew what?" Jesse asked as he entered the house, with Mia and Vince trailing behind him.

"Dom and Letty are sleeping together," Leon informed them.

"What?" Jesse asked

"Since when?" Mia asked

"Is this a joke?" Vince asked

"oh my god," Letty said rubbing her head.

"Okay we can explain," Dom didn't think Leon chose the best words to tell them.

"You're sleeping with her?" Vince asked Dom in an angry tone.

"No," Dom told him, "well yes but no."

"What the hell does that mean?" Vince asked.

"Yeah that wasn't an answer," Mia said.

"Yes we're sleeping together but no it's not what you think," Dom explained himself to Vince.

"What do I think?" Vince asked in a smart ass tone.

"That were just fooling around," Dom told him knowing that is exactly what Vince was thinking.

"Your not?" Vince knew Dom didn't do relationships.

"We're like dating or whatever," Letty shrugged.

"You sound real enthused by that by the way," Dom said to her. She just rolled her eyes at him.

"So you're boyfriend and girlfriend?" Mia asked like a sixth grader.

"Jesus!" Letty cringed at the word girlfriend, "why don't you just put a sign on me that says property of Dominic Toretto," she didn't like the thought of being someone's property.

Dom rubbed his temples and shot Letty a look telling her that she wasn't helping the situation.

"So you're not his girlfriend?" Mia was getting more and more confused if they weren't just fooling around, and she wasn't his girlfriend, then what were they?

"We're friends," Dom told her.

"That whole friends with benefits thing always ends badly," Leon said speaking from experience.

"We're friends in a committed relationship," Letty explained. She liked the sound of that better.

"What the hell does that mean?" Mia's confusion had turned into frustration. All she wanted was a straight answer, she didn't know why she expected one from them.

"It means she's his girlfriend," Jesse explained.

"I don't like this," Vince shook his head at Dom.

"Too bad," Letty told him.

"I'm not sure how I feel about it," Mia said still in shock, "I'm mainly just weirded out right now."

"I don't see what the big deal is," Jesse said as he ate a piece of pizza "They obviously have had a thing for each other for a long time."

"What?" Mia and Vince both said in shock.

"When I first met you guys I thought they were already dating. And then there's the googly eyes they constantly give each other," Jesse rolled his eyes and Leon Nodded in agreement.

"What?" Mia and Vince said in unison again.

"We do not," Letty defended herself and Dom.

"Oh you guys are always googling all over each other," Leon laughed.

Dom and Letty exchange questioning looks. Did they look at each other like that?

"How did I miss this?" Mia asked.

"I did too," Vince said.

"Well you're an idiot. But me? I usually pick up on these things," Mia said.

"I really don't like this," Vince was getting more upset the more he thought about all the girls Dom had dated. He didn't want Letty to be treated that way.

"Well your gunna have to get used to it," Letty told him.

"No I'm not," he stormed out of the house, leaving Dom to chase after him.

"What's wrong with you?" Dom asked once he reached him at his car.

"You're kidding right?" Vince stopped from getting into the car and faced Dom.

"You seriously have that big of a problem with this?" Dom asked.

"Yeah I have a problem with this," Vince told him, " I know how you treat women,"

"How I _used _to treat women," Dom reassured him.

"How would you feel if I was dating Mia?" Vince asked.

"That is different," Dom didn't like that he was using the Mia card.

"Blood or not that girl's my sister," Vince said as he got into his car.

"I'm not gunna hurt her," Dom said in a very sincere voice.

"Not on purpose, but you will hurt her one day Dom. It's in your nature."

He started his engine and burned out of the driveway, leaving Dom to his thoughts. Vince hated change and this was a huge change, but Dom knew that eventually Vince would understand. He walked inside to find Mia staring at Letty with a confused look.

"Mia say something," Letty told her.

"She's been standing like that for like 5 minutes bro," Leon told Dom.

"Mia," Jesse said waving a hand in front of her face.

"What were you guys thinking?" Mia asked.

"What do you mean?" Dom asked her.

"How does this seem like a good idea?" Mia wasn't exactly against the idea, she was just scared. Letty had a habit of dating the wrong guy and Dom had a reputation for being a player. She just could not see a good outcome from this.

"Mia I know you don't understand right now, but we want you to be okay with it," Dom said to her.

"No," She shook her head " I think I would like to pretend I never heard this, that way when this blows over things can go back to normal."

"Blows over?" Leon asked confused. From what he had been witnessing between Dom and Letty he didn't think this would just blow over.

"Yes, I know these two," Mia said as she climbed the stairs painfully, " they are just playing with each other and eventually they will get bored."

"It's not like that," Dom called after her.

"Right," Mia said back. She was in pain and didn't want to deal with this right now. All she wanted was rest, hoping when she woke everything would be the same as before. When her brother wasn't dating another one of her friends. Another friend she figured she would lose because of Dom's cheating ways.

"That went well," Letty said sarcastically.

"Look on the bright side your two for two," Leon said, referring to him and Jesse being on their side.

"And us two think you guys are adorable together," Jesse said as he batted his eyelashes at them. He and Leon then began to crack up.

"Get out of here before I beat the crap out of you," Letty told them. She wasn't in the mood for them right now.

"See ya," Jesse said as he headed downstairs.

"Night," Leon said grabbing the pizza and following Jesse downstairs. Dom laughed at how scared they were of tiny little Letty. He couldn't blame them though, he hated being on her bad side too.

"They'll come around," Dom told Letty while rubbing her back " They always do."

"They always do?" Letty laughed, " I don't remember being in this situation before."

"Not this exact one but we have had disagreements before and we always manage to get passed it." He gripped her tight and pulled her to face him.

"True," She sighed. she was mentally exhausted from what just happened.

"Also on the bright side, we don't have to sneak around anymore. Wanna go to bed?" he flashed his devilish grin.

"I don't know," Letty said pulling out of Dom's grip, walking towards the stairs, "I think it would be better for everyone if we ended it."

Dom didn't have to see her face to know she was joking. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back against his chest.

"Really?" he said caressing her stomach with his right hand, as the left one tilted her head so he could nibble on her neck.

"Yep!" she replied letting out a soft sigh. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the intoxicating feelings Dom always gave her.

Dom's right hand guided it's way under her shirt and grazed across her bare stomach.

"Besides," Letty whispered pushing Dom away and turned to face him, "now that the secret is out," she stepped back from him, "i think the attraction is gone."

Dom gave her a smile, Mia was right about one thing they did enjoy playing with each other. He stepped towards her and grabbed her again.

"I bet I can fix that," he said flinging her over his shoulder.

"Put me down Toretto or you'll be in big trouble," Letty laughed as he raced up the stairs with her.

"Good," he laughed.

***

For once in the Toretto house, the breakfast table was not filled with laughing and joking around. Instead, it was awkwardly silent due to the revelation from the night before. There was tension between the four old friends who had considered themselves as family for so long. Vince hadn't spoken to Dom since last night and Mia was pretending there was nothing going on between her brother and best friend.

"What?" Letty snapped at Mia, who had been staring at her.

"Nothing," Mia shrugged.

Letty looked at Dom who looked at Vince. Vince was staring back at Dom with a deadly stare.

"I love this bacon," Leon said trying to ease the tension.

"Shut up," everyone said in unison.

Mia hissed when she tried to get up from the table. She let out a sigh and held on to her ribcage.

"What do you need?" Letty asked her jumping up from the table.

"My pills," she motioned towards the bottle on the counter.

Letty grabbed the bottle and handed it to her.

"Thanks," Mia smiled at Letty.

Letty glanced around the table and saw vengeance swirling in the eyes of all the boys.

"How's the pain?" Jesse asked.

"Getting better," Mia reassured him that she was okay.

"V we should go, we got that thing to do," Dom told him.

"Yeah," Vince said.

"What thing?" Letty asked curiously. She found it odd that the tension between them wasn't stopping them from whatever they were about to do.

"Just something we gotta do," Vince told her, "Don't worry about."

"we can't help but worry about the two of you and your crazy schemes," Mia stated.

"Let's go," Dom said as he got up from the table. Vince nodded in agreement and they left the house.

The fact that they didn't say where they were going told them everything. These two were up to no good. And the fact that Dom hadn't made eye contact with Letty told her that he was probably going to do something she wouldn't like.


	13. Tension

Due to the recent discovery of Dom and Letty's new relationship, tensions were high with the Toretto team. Letty was mad at Dom and Vince because they refused to tell her what they were up to. Mia was equally mad; she felt there were too many secrets being kept lately. Leon and Jesse weren't mad or curious, because they knew what was going on. However, they had no plans to tell the girls that, they decided to let Dom and Vince take those bullets. Tonight was the first time the arrived to a race lacking enthusiasm. The handful of skanks that were surrounding Dom were not just angering Letty but Vince as well. All this was doing was proving his point that Dom was a player.

***Letty's Pov***

What a surprise, Dom's covered in skanks. I know I put up with it when we were hiding our relationship, but he better get rid of them if he knows what's good for him. I'm pissed enough as it is.

"Are you sure your okay to be here?" I asked Mia, it's the first race she has been to since the accident.

"For the hundredth time, yes!" God she's been so bitchy with me today. She can't seriously have that big of a problem with me and Dom. Dom who apparently does know what's good for him because the skanks are gone and he's now talking to Hector.

"Sorry, I'm just worried about you," I defend myself to Mia.

"Well the same goes for you," she says to me.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"You've known Dom your whole life. How many girls has he cheated on?" He has cheated on every girlfriend he's ever dated. That doesn't mean he will do it to me.

"He's different now. He's growing up, we all are," I explain to her, hoping to make her understand.

"Just be careful," she tells me before walking away. I could see the sincerity in her eyes. But the concern in her voice is what gets to me. I realize now that she's worried Dom will hurt me, and that's why she has a problem this. I get why she is concerned, but I know Dom would never hurt me like that. I can't explain how I know, I just do.

"Hey," some blonde chick says to me, she looks familiar.

"What?" I ask rudely, I don't socialize with racer chasers.

"Dom told me something interesting," I remember who she is now. She's that Courtney chick.

"What's that?" I'm not sure why I even asked.

"You two are like an item now," so he's telling people. This freaks me out a little, but mainly I'm ecstatic by the jealousy I see in this chicks eyes.

"Do you have a point?" I ask her a little annoyed.

"I didn't think you were the type of girl who dated guys like that," she's talking to me in a fake friendly voice.

"I think it's funny how you think you know what type of guy Dom is," I tell her.

"I know that he hasn't remained faithful to any girl he's ever been with. And I don't think you'll be the one to tame him," I am getting so sick of everybody thinking they have an opinion on this relationship.

"I'm saying this for your own good. He's a womanizer, trust me," she says in a fake tone of concern.

I was about 5 seconds away from punching this bitch when Dom grabbed my arm and pulled me away. He probably could see what was about to happen.

"Let go," I tell him.

"Sorry about her," hes says as he let go of my arm.

"Whatever," I didn't mean for it to come out so bitchy but it did. Probably because of how annoyed I was with him today.

"Nice our first time in public as a couple and your pissed at me. No wonder people don't think we can keep this from self destructing." he had a point but I don't care what anyone thinks.

"Did anything happen between you two?" I ask, a little less bitchy with him.

"No! Why did she tell something did?" he asked me looking confused.

"Not exactly," I sighed. I never though something had but I wan't confirmation.

"You know I would tell you if something had," he's using that soft tone with me. For some reason the mixture of his deep voice and the soft tone always comforts me. _Snap out of it!_ _He's hiding something from you, _I remind myself.

"I've recently learned that you don't tell me everything," I snap at him.

"Don't start with that again," he tells me sternly.

He's got some nerve talking to me like that, he's the one keeping me in the dark. I can feel the anger and frustration building up in my body. Why won't he just tell me? He's keeping me out of it like some helpless little girl. I will not stand for it.

"I'm going home," I tell him.

"What about the race?" he looks stunned and very confused.

"I don't care," I say as I walk away. I am not in the mood to watch his ego rapidly inflate after he wins yet another race. I know I'm acting like a child, by pouting that I'm being left out. But I have I feeling whatever he and Vince are up to shouldn't be kept from the rest of us.

***End of Letty's Pov***

As Dom watched Letty drive away, he couldn't help but feel frustrated by the situation he had created for himself. All he was trying to do was keep her out trouble. He didn't want her involved, he wanted her safe. The fact that she wouldn't let up on the matter wasn't helping either. He wanted to tell her, she was always the one person he could confide in.

_**Flashback Dom's 20 and Letty is 17.**_

_Dom and Letty were playing horse in the backyard. Letty dribbled the basketball, and shot it into the net._

"_Yes, R I'm winning," Letty gloated._

"_By one letter," Dom said unimpressed, " you're a hor."_

"_Funny!" Letty replied rolling her eyes, "f you passed English you would know, that it's spelt W.H.O.R.E."_

"_You should talk; I saw your report card,_" _Dom laughed shooting the ball, "and I passed all my classes."_

"_Now you're a hor," Letty laughed as the ball went in "But I guess we already knew that."_

_She smiled at him and he tried to hide his embarrassment. He hated that he always felt ashamed of his womanizing ways around her. Around anyone else he didn't care, for whatever reason Letty's opinion was the one he cared about. He watched her take a shot a laughed when she missed._

"_Vince and I are thinking of moving in together," he told her before shooting the ball._

"_Bout time you moved out," Letty laughed as Dom missed the basket, "Your 20 and you still live at home."_

"_So? I like living here," he told her._

"_Most people can't wait to move out of their parent's house," she said shooting the ball in to the net._

"_S! One more and I win," she smiled at him. He ignored her cockiness and Shot the ball into the net leaving them tied._

"_I like hanging living with my Dad," Dom told her as he passed her the ball "Probably because I know what it's like to lose a parent. Most people take them for granted you know."_

_Letty was caught off guard by his statement. Dom never talked about his Mom. He was only three when she had died giving birth to Mia. Letty was just a few months old when it happened, but by the way her parents always talked about her, she knew Dom's mom was a great women._

"_I get that" she told him, "if my parents were still alive I'd want to be around them all the time too."_

"_It sucks that it takes a tragedy to make you see what's important," he said._

"_Tell me about it," Letty sighed, "Hell if my mom was alive I'd probably let her dress me all girlie and shit like she always wanted."_

"_No you wouldn't," Dom laughed._

"_No I wouldn't," She laughed back, admitting the truth. As much as she loved and missed her mom, nobody could turn her into something she wasn't._

"_Alright stop getting all emotional on me and shoot the ball," Dom smiled at her._

"_You started it," Letty called him out._

"_The king of streets doesn't get emotional," Dom said._

"_You've only raced like 5 times Dom," Letty rolled her eyes._

_"More than that," he said._

_"High school doesn't count. Mia could have beat those kids in a golf cart," Letty said, "So technically it's only **5** **real** street races."_

"_And I won all 5 times, I'm that good," he bragged to her._

"_You better watch it if your ego gets any bigger your head might actually explode," Letty warned him, "On second though let it, and then Mia and I can have the basement."_

_He smiled as she shot the ball. His smile faded when it went into the net._

"_E! I win!" She yelled, "So how does it feel to get you ass kicked by a girl?"_

"_I let you win," he smiled at her._

"_Bullshit," she rolled her eyes at him. _

"_I did! Give me a rematch and I'll prove it," he challenged her._

"_Fine," Letty said passing him the ball._

_**End of flashback**_

Relief washed over Dom when he pulled up to the house and saw Letty's car parked in the driveway. The other cars parked along the street were a sign that his house was filled with a bunch of drunken people partying. He had won his race and usually that put him in a partying mood, however tonight he wasn't in the mood for one. His best friend was mad at him, his sister was mad at him and so was his girlfriend. All he wanted to do was avoid them. That's probably why he drove around for a while before coming home. He walked into the kitchen and saw Mia leaning against the counter. He walked passed her and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Are you still keeping you promise me?" she asked him, "Are you staying away from Tran?"

"Yes Mia," he sighed, knowing what she would say next.

"Then what are you guys up to?" she asked him.

"I'm putting an end to this thing with him," he told her.

"By staying away from him?" she questioned him a little confused.

"Please don't worry okay?" Dom tried to reassure her.

"Okay," she sighed. She didn't really want to drop the subject but she could tell he did. She knew she had to trust him on this one. How couldn't she? He was her big brother.

"Where's Letty?" Dom asked her.

"Upstairs," she replied. She just glared at Dom for a moment.

"What?" he asked before taking a swig of his beer.

"Letty is apart of this family," she told him "so you need to treat her right."

"Mia we will work this out without your meddling," Dom rubbed his forehead.

"I'm not talking about your fight," she explained, "I'm talking about this relationship."

"I thought you were ignoring it," he said.

"I've realized that I can't," she explained, "You guys are together and I need to accept that."

"Good," Dom said.

"But you need to realize that she is not like every other girl you usually date. She's important to all of us, and if you screw this up,"

"It won't happen," Dom told her with every ounce of certainty he had.

"You can be faithful to her?" Mia asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Dom said a little annoyed that nobody thought he could.

"You understand why I have a hard time believing you," Mia told him.

"Yes I do," he admitted.

"I mean it Dom, if I lose Letty because you're an idiot," Mia sternly told him.

"Mia you won't," he didn't know how he could make it any clearer. He would never hurt Letty.

"How are you so sure?" Mia asked.

"Because I love her," Dom admitted out loud for the first time, "and I'm not letting her go anywhere."

Mia didn't say anything; she just walked over and hugged her big brother. She finally saw what Letty had been talking about. Dom had grown up and was no longer the selfish boy he had once been. She believed he loved Letty because she knew he always had. However, she never knew he was in love with her.

"That's all I needed to hear," she told him. He noticed her tone had softened.

"So you're okay with this?" he asked a little unsure. She pulled out of their hug and looked at him, all she wanted was for him to be happy. If this was what made him happy who was she to judge?

"Yeah," she said hesitantly, "I mean it is weird, but I think I can get over that."

"Hey," Dom said a little nervous, "don't tell her."

"Of course not," Mia laughed, "I saw how she freaked at the word girlfriend. I'll let you handle this how you want to."

"Don't tell anyone else either; I don't want people thinking I went soft," Dom said.

Mia shoved him, just when she thought her brother might actually have some human emotion other than anger, he makes some stupid comment.

"You are a piece of work," she laughed.

"You could say that again," Vince growled as he entered the kitchen, "He's a real piece of work taking advantage of Let like that."

"When have you ever known Letty to do something she didn't want too?" Mia asked him with irritation in her voice.

"So you think she created this mess?" Vince asked. Dom just stood there sipping his beer. He was getting very tired of this shit. All this drama was starting to feel like he was in high school again.

"I think their adults, not children and it's none of our business," Mia bluntly told him.

"When did you flip sides?" Vince asked, a little angry that she had changed her mind so quickly.

"Stop!" Dom finally spoke up, "We have guests," he began to walk out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Vince growled.

"To find my girlfriend," Dom told him as he left the kitchen.

"I thought they weren't using that word," Vince asked curiously before taking a sip of his beer.

"I think its useless trying to understand their new found relationship," Mia stated.

"If I can't understand it, how can I be okay with it?" Vince asked her.

"You will in time. The same way I did." she said.

"I don't know," Vince said rubbing his head unsure of Mia claim.

Dom walked into Letty's room to find her sleeping. He took off his shoes and crawled beside her. It always amazed him at how deep of a sleeper she was. She didn't even budge at the movement he made on the bed. He brushed some hair out of her face and felt the regret of his actions today. If this came back to hurt Letty in any way he would lose it. He didn't think he was capable of loving someone they way he loved her, but as usual she was the one to prove him wrong. Dom wrapped his strong arms around her, he knew when she woke up to find him in her bed she would be pissed. They were still fighting after all. Dom didn't care; he just wanted to feel her close to him right now. Focusing on her breathing managed to shut all the noise coming from downstairs out. His eyelids began to get heavy, and before he knew it he was out like a light.


	14. More Frustration

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, my computer crashed. Now that's it's all better here is my latest chapter, hope you enjoy. Again I do not own these characters.

*******

Hitting the floor fast and hard woke Dom from his slumber.

"What the hell?" he mumbled.

"Now that's what I was going to say," he heard Letty's angry voice.

The confusion quickly cleared Dom's mind once he realized his petite girlfriend had pushed him out of her bed.

"It's rude to just climb into someone's bed without permission," she snapped at him.

"It's also rude to wake them up that way," he growled.

Without saying a word, she stepped over him and exited her room. She stormed downstairs to find Vince and Jesse cleaning up the living room. She picked up a trash bag and began to help them.

"Where's Mia?" She asked them.

"Outside," Vince Laughed.

"How's that funny?" she asked.

"Go look," Jesse snickered.

Placing the trash bag down, she walked outside to find Leon handcuffed to the streetlight in front of the house, in his underwear.

"Okay Mia," Leon shouted, "I'm sorry for hiding your car on you."

"And," Mia said.

"And for emptying the gas tank," Leon growled through his teeth.

"Good," Mia smiled at him, "now apologize to my car."

"What?" Leon gasped in disbelief of the question he just heard.

"You should have known better than to mess with a Toretto's car Leon," Letty laughed, before heading back inside.

"Apologize to my car!" She said dead serious, "Who knows what could have happened to him during your little prank,"

"_Him_?" Leon asked, chuckling a little, "Mia cars are _her's_," he corrected her.

"No it's a _him_!" she told him, "Now apologize."

"Fine," he sighed, and looked at her car "sorry,"

A smile of satisfaction gleamed on Mia's face. She walked over to him and unlocked the handcuffs.

"I'm going to pay for this big time aren't I?" she asked, as the reality set in to the payback she was probably about to receive.

"That depends if you accept my offer or not," Leon said to her.

"What offer?" Mia's interest had suddenly become intrigued.

"Okay this prank war has been going on forever, and it's getting kind of old," he told her.

"You want to call a truce?" Mia asked slightly confused.

"Sort of," He shot her cunning smile, which only confused Mia more.

"What do you mean sort of? Either we call one or we don't," She told him.

"We call one between each other, but I have recently realized that there are four other people that live in this house,"

"I recognize that scheming look," Mia said "and I'm in."

"Nice," he smiled at her.

"You're still outside in your underwear," Mia stated.

Leon dashed into the house. Letty, Vince and Jesse all let out whistles as he passed them while Mia came inside laughing.

"You know he's gunna make you pay for that right?" Jesse asked Mia.

"Perhaps," She replied with a sly smile as she picked up her keys.

"Where are you going?" Vince asked her.

"Shopping! Want to come?" She laughed, already knowing his answer.

"Unless it's for car parts, NO," he said.

Mia and Letty laughed at his response but the smiles quickly faded when they saw Dom stomping down the stairs. Just the sight of him was making Letty's frustration grow. He was up to something, and the fact that he was keeping it from her was really starting to piss her off. She couldn't help but think he was only keeping her out of it because they were now together. If this is how he was planning to treat her from now on, she wasn't having it.

"I need to tell you guys something," Dom said focusing his attention on Mia and Letty.

"Finally," Letty sighed, releasing the trash bag from her hand.

"Stay away from Johnny," he told them, with authority and dominance coating each word.

"Why would we go near him?" Mia asked.

"If he approaches you, or if you see him don't do anything just get away," Dom told her.

"Will you and Vince make sure to stick by us at all times to protect us?" Letty asked sarcastically.

"I know you can take care of yourself but he's sick. Who know's what he would do," Dom tried to reason with Letty.

"Why should we even worry?" Mia asked him, her irritation was beginning to grow.

"Yeah Dom, is there some reason Johnny is coming after us?" Letty's attitude was getting worse by the second. Vince could tell she was nearing the point of scary rage and decided to help Dom out with the situation.

"He didn't need much of a reason to run Mia off the road," Vince said.

"And what's his reason this time?" Mia asked curiously, but not expecting to get an answer.

"Don't bother! I have already tried. They're not saying anything," Letty rolled her eyes.

Dom let out a sigh, "Will you guys promise to stay away from him?" he asked.

"Did you keep your promise to me?" Mia asked, remembering that just last night he reassured her he was staying away from Johnny.

"Yes I did," Dom told her.

Mia shot Dom a disbelieving look, and walked out of the house. She wasn't mad at her brother, she secretly was glad he was going to make Johnny pay for what he did to her. Fear is what was overcoming her. Dom's temper was a force to be reckoned with, and no good could come from it.

"Should we be expecting a visit from the police anytime soon?" Letty asked.

"No," Vince told her.

"So I shouldn't expect to see you in handcuffs then?" She asked Dom.

"Not unless you're the one putting them on," Jesse laughed for a brief moment before Letty slapped him upside the head. Vince slapped him upside the head next; he didn't want to hear those comments.

"Leon would have thought it was funny," Jesse mumbled, rubbing his head.

"I'm going to take a shower," Letty said as she viciously glared at Dom before stomping up the stairs.

"Will you just tell her something to calm her mood?" Vince asked Dom.

"Yeah man, an angry Letty isn't the best roommate," Jesse stated the obvious.

"I don't want her involved," Dom told them.

"So just tell her something," Vince said.

"Like what?" Dom asked.

"I don't know make something up," Vince told him.

"I can't lie to Letty," Dom said.

"Is that supposed to convince me that this thing with you and Let is serious?" Vince asked.

"I don't need to convince anyone of anything," Dom told him, "I'm just stating a fact, I physically can't lie to her. I won't tell her where we went and I'm not feeding her some bullshit lie either."

"She's gunna stay pissed if you don't tell her," Jesse said, once again stating the obvious.

"Don't I know it," Dom said, "But I'm not involving her in this. She is safer staying out of it. That goes for Mia too."

Grabbing his keys Dom headed for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Vince asked, a little pissed that everyone seemed to be bailing on the post party clean up.

"Garage," He sad

"On a Sunday?" A shocked Jesse asked. They were all crazy about cars but Sunday was the one day that didn't revolve around them.

"Yep," Dom called as he left the house.

*******

"We're closed," Dom called out as he heard someone entering the garage. He looked over to the person and was shocked at who he saw.

"I thought you were mad at me," He said.

"I am," Letty sighed, taking a seat on the couch, "I just don't want to fight anymore."

"Me either," Dom replied dropping what he was doing to go sit beside her.

"So just tell me," She asked softly, turning her head to make eye contact with him.

"LETTY," Dom was staring to get frustrated by this situation. Her constant interrogating was beginning to wear him out.

"I need to know so I can help you," Her attitude from this morning had disappeared. It was still stern but much softer.

"You want to help me?" he asked leaning his forehead to meet hers. She just nodded in response.

"Stay away from Tran," he told her.

"Why?" She pushed him away, "What did you do?"

"Nothing for you to get involved in," he said.

"I thought we were all a team and we handled things together," her voice was getting sterner with him, but still remained soft. Only Letty could sound so dominate and delicate at the same time.

"We do, but not this. Johnny is a loose cannon," Dom needed to keep explaining to her why he couldn't tell her. On the other hand, maybe he just needed to keep reminding himself.

"And your not?" she bluntly asked, with her eyebrows raised.

He remained silent, as did she. With each passing second the frustration growing inside her climbed to the surface.

"This is stupid," she yelled, "You are being stupid the only reason you won't tell me is because were together now,"

"Sorry for caring about you," he defended his actions.

"Didn't you before?" She questioned, knowing very well he did.

"Things are different now," He told her.

"Your right they are. You and I are our own team now. This is a partnership. Whatever effects you effects me," For the first time Letty had told him what she expected out of their new relationship.

"I'm just trying to protect you," He told her.

"Well stop," she demanded.

"I can't help it. I have been doing it for as long as I can remember. I know things have changed between us but you're still that girl to me. The on I always had to look out for." Dom said.

Letty's mood calmed a bit, she knew he was well intentioned; however his overprotective actions were on her last nerve.

"Well you obviously didn't know her very well, because she was tough and self reliant. She didn't need protecting and neither do I." She told him.

Dom just sat in silence; he knew everything she was saying was true. He really didn't need to protect her, but how could he not? How could you love someone and put them in harms way.

"And whether you like it or not I'm already involved. And so is Mia," she bluntly told him.

"Fine you really want to know?" Dom said. He figured if she wanted to be involved she'd make a better asset than a pissed off girlfriend.

"No I have just been bugging you about it for the Hell of it," her sarcastic tone said.

"Alright I'll tell you," Dom said.

*******


End file.
